Nocturne
by Estrea
Summary: Starring members of Morning Musume, a story centering on the Gorokkies. What if a certain Takahashi Ai was an assassin? Throw remorse and guilt out of the window, and have fun being bad! Militantly AU story. Copious amounts of yuri and violence.
1. File 01

Decided to archive my H!P (or Hello! Project) fanfiction here as well. Starring members of Morning Musume, with a focus on a specific few known as the Gorokkies.

Disclaimer: I do not own H!P. All rights belong to UFA and probably Tsunku as well. Just borrowing them to star here.

* * *

**File #01**

The sound of water running in the bathroom was making him more excited than he already was, pacing around the luxurious hotel room in nothing but a bathrobe.

The lights were already dimmed in anticipation of what was to come, and he could barely resist the urge to simply charge into the bathroom and take the girl there and then; the only thing stopping him was the fact that he wanted to fully enjoy her in more comfortable surroundings.

That and, he _was_ a gentleman, after all. The lady had asked for time to prepare, and he would graciously grant her that time. After all, they had the whole night to themselves.

Stopping by the large mirror at the dresser, he gave himself a once over. A bit pale, though fairly buff as the result of regular gym workouts. Plain looks, rather unremarkable, but not ugly by any means.

He did not look particularly impressive, that much he acknowledged, but he held himself with a certain cockiness that a mixture of breeding and wealth had cultivated. He had social standing, and a trust fund that could feed a 3rd world nation for a year.

Looks were secondary to all the material possessions he had. And naturally, he could afford the best of women, such as the delectable sample currently taking her time in the bathroom.

The sound of water trickled to a stop, halting his steps as he looked expectantly towards the door.

He was not disappointed. His breath seemed to stop as his goddess stepped out in a loosely tied bathrobe, her wet hair glistening in a way that seemed to entice his very soul to touch it. Her skin had a faint flush to it, and the tiny face that seemed so innocently childlike was contrasted with the naughty grin gracing her lips, topped off with a dangerously predatory look in those deceptively doe-like eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." How could anyone sound so innocent yet so seductive at the same time? He had certainly struck gold this time.

Smirking in what he believed to be a charming way, he moved closer to his angel, leaning in to kiss her...but was stopped by a soft finger to his lips.

"Patience." Her breath was soft, like a spring breeze. As she glided past him, the sleeve of her bathrobe seemed to accidentally (not) slip down one shoulder, revealing tender white flesh that seemed ripe for ravishing. He swallowed, trying to discreetly pick his jaw up from the floor.

He was not entirely certain how long it was in between trailing hopelessly behind her and him finally snapping and pushing her back onto the bed, hungrily devouring her lips and tearing at the flimsy bathrobe. He wanted to feel her, taste her, _take_ her...

In between throes of ecstasy and exquisite agony , he found a new heaven in the angel's arms...

~*~*~

She flicked her damp hair away from her face, rolling her naked form easily out of the fluffy bed. Fluffy beds weren't her thing, it gave her a backache. Among other things, of course.

"Fu~" She puffed out a quick breath, walking unashamedly naked around the hotel room to pick up her clothes. Slipping into her outfit took mere moments; she had long since mastered the art of dressing quickly.

Pulling on her leather gloves, she shook her head, letting her hair scatter out messily as she walked around the room, arranging a few things in choice ways and scattering a few other things around. Once down, she pulled off her gloves and tucked them in her handbag, moving into the bathroom to briefly recheck her appearance, as well as redoing her makeup...or should I say, disguise?

Another deep breath, a calculated glance brushing coolly through the orchestrated chaos. The setup was perfect, her mind running through the scenario even as her body copied the motions.

_Here, I realized. Frightened, I push him away._ She walked herself through the whole thing, even tearing her clothes a little at choice areas to heighten the impression of panic.

_And now, I flee. Directionlessly._ Yanking the door open, running haphazardly with a horrified look on her face. Deliberately looking full into a camera during her messy escape, creating the image she sought.

Orchestrated chaos. The haphazard run down the streets, into a dark alley. And then, the perfect end. Trip, fall, and impaled. End of story.

Down to the last detail.

~*~*~

_"And on other news, Haruna Ichiro, the son of respected politician Haruna Junichi was found dead in Hotel Grand Central from suspected overdose of an unidentified drug, believed to be an underground aphrodisiac. Police are investigating the matter..."_

Click. The screen shut off into blank grey.

On cue, the phone rang. Delicate fingers picked up the receiver. "Yes?"

"Good job. Your account will be credited with the remaining balance as we speak."

"Excellent. Now if you'll leave me be, I'm due for a manicure in about a half hour."

A pause. Then a chuckle.

"Same as always eh? My beautiful, deadly butterfly."

"I'm hardly yours, old man." Amusement. "Go screw those pretty boys you always have around you and leave me alone."

"Touche. Is that how you speak to your sensei?"

"_Later_, Ta-kun."

~*~*~

Click.

The dapper man in his early 30s stared at his phone for all of two seconds, then turned away with a shrug. His thin lips were pressed into a tight smirk as he contemplated the metropolitan skyline of downtown Tokyo.

Somewhere out there, his protege, his pride, was out there. The daughter he never had, the daughter he never would have. Beautiful, and deadly, as he had named her earlier.

"Don't be too reckless now, my dear..." He murmured, tracing a slender finger on the glass. Bulletproof and shatterproof. A hazard of the business, but necessary.

A beep. He turned, sparing a glance at his computer. Orders from the top again, it would seem. He sat down in his plush leather chair, scanning the information with practiced ease.

"Seems like we have a job again, my Lovely..."

* * *

A/N: All other characters are fictional. Including the poor sod that just got himself killed. The only character I actually own is Takeda, otherwise known as Ta-kun.


	2. File 02

Disclaimer: I still do not own the girls. Sigh. If only...but then UFA has them. _

**

* * *

**

**File #02**

After a full manicure and pedicure treatment, what naturally followed after was some well deserved retail therapy. It was almost habitual by now, a post-mission ritual.

That and she needed a new outfit for that inane gathering she didn't even want to show up for. Had her sponsor not insisted that she _had_ to make an appearance, she would rather be doing some reconnaissance for her next mission. And watching DVDs. Why the hell not?!

Two hours and many shopping bags later, she managed to find something that might just suit her fancy. With a relaxed air, she strolled to a nearby cafe and took a seat, looking just like any other young woman with too much time and money on her hands.

Perusing the menu with lazy-looking eyes, she did not fail to keep a close watch on her surroundings. One could never be too careful.

Placing her order, she leaned back in her chair, contemplating her purchases. She had her outfit, but something else was still missing...

Ah yes, her most favored accessory for such occasions. A tiny smirk played on her lips as she hit the speed dial for a familiar number.

"Ah, Sayu, are you free tonight? I'll need a partner for another of those damned parties..."

~*~*~

Michishige Sayumi, age 18. First year college student, the perfect cheerleader type. Pretty, popular, and outgoing. Someone that anyone could love and fall in love with.

Always dressed in the trendiest fashions, she was a beacon on the campus grounds. That is, when she was actually there. Not that she didn't study, just that she didn't stay any longer than she absolutely had to.

With good reason. She could hardly afford her lifestyle as it, and had to take on other jobs to support her college fees in conjunction with all her shopping bills.

The ichiban kawaii of Todai was a completely different creature by night. Still pretty, still outgoing, but charging for her company by the hour. That was how she managed to get along with her life so far.

Not that her family knew. They weren't even in Tokyo with her in the first place.

Carefully checking her makeup for one last time in her precious mirror, Sayumi quickly slipped into her strappy heels and grabbed her purse off the dresser before exiting her modest single-room apartment.

Once out on the streets, she had to resist a shiver as the cool night breeze cut into her. Her dress was beautiful, clinging to her figure in all the ways that accentuated it best. She had not picked out this dress entirely on her own. Actually, her patron had stated what exactly she was to wear.

Not that it surprised her. If anything, that one and only Takahashi Ai knew her wardrobe better than she did. They did go shopping together a few times before, all expenses paid for by her charming "prince".

It was not a particularly safe neighborhood she lived in, but she never did have to wait long when it came to Ai. Within minutes of her actually stepping out of the apartment, a sleek Jaguar pulled to a smooth halt right before her.

Sayumi unconsciously held her breath as her prince emerged from the sleek machine, her heart doing a hard double-thump at how gorgeously _cool_ the woman looked. Yes, woman. And no, it didn't bother her at all. Why should it?

Dark shades came off, revealing that mysteriously piercing gaze that never failed to nail Sayumi in place. A playful grin topped off the whole look, part sexy and all playboy.

_Oh god, she's in a suit._ Sayumi didn't think she could blush after being in the business this long, but apparently she still hadn't lost that ability. Especially when Ai came right up to her and took her hand, kissing it like the perfect gentleman. The perfect gentleman with a predatory gleam in dark eyes. Sayumi shivered again, and this time it was _not_ because of the cold.

"Shall we go then, my princess?" A lowered voice, deliberately husky, whispered almost right into her ear. Sayumi found herself obeying the unspoken command to enter the car, the door opened courtesy of her gallant patron next to her.

Moments passed before she regained her better senses, and they were already on their way, zooming through the streets with a reckless abandon. A reckless abandon made more deliciously dangerous by the fact that her driver had one eye fixated on her the whole time.

"You look gorgeous tonight, Sayu." The otherwise innocent compliment was shaded with darker overtones that the experienced escort could not fail to notice.

"I know." One could never fault Sayumi for a lack of confidence. She met Ai's gaze head on with a proud tilt to her head. "You wouldn't take me out if I weren't."

"That's true." A pause. "Damn, I'm tempted to skip the party entirely and just take you home now."

She knew Ai wasn't joking. In fact, the woman _had_ done that before. There was no mistaking that tone of voice. Or that particular look in her eye.

"You're the boss." Sayumi said coolly, although she couldn't quite completely suppress the twinge of excited anticipation rising in her at the suggestion. She always enjoyed her time with Ai, one way or another. Always.

"Too bad this party's mandatory. Straight from the old man." An exasperated sigh, and Sayu almost giggled at the frustrated pout on her prince's lips.

"Then you'll just have to wait then." Practical as always. Ai arched an eyebrow at her partner, a naughty smirk on her lips.

"Who said anything about waiting?" Sayu blinked in surprise as Ai suddenly swerved down a few back alleys and stopped at a deserted lot. Her 'eep' of shock was swiftly cut off by another pair of warm lips pressed against her own.

As they came apart for a breath, Sayu stared at the mischievous eyes reflected in her own.

"What about the party?" Ai licked her lips aggressively, already running possessive hands over her chosen prey.

"Those old geezers can wait." Another breath-stealing kiss.

"We'll..." The strap of her dress came loose.

"...just..." Questing fingers nimbly raking across heated flesh.

"...be..." A trail of wet kisses from neck to collarbone.

"_Fashionably_ late." Sayu squealed softly as Ai bit down, marking her as her own. Dark eyes reflected each other in a heated glance, before closing any remaining distance between them.

Not for the first time, Sayumi was glad that the Jaguar had tinted windows. And soundproofing.

And yes, they were late for the party again. As usual.

* * *

A/N: Did I mention yuri? Yes. There it is.


	3. File 03

Disclaimer: If I owned the girls, I'd market them more successfully than UFA can. But I don't. So I write fanfiction instead. Sigh.

**

* * *

  
**

**File #03**

It might have been the soreness in her muscles that woke her up, but more than likely it was the bright rays of the morning sun that first shocked her to wakefulness.

For morning meant that she had classes, and given that she had _not_ woken up in her own apartment, it meant that more time would be wasted getting back and getting a change of clothes and all that other nonsense.

"Nngh..." She really didn't feel like moving. Burying her face in the pillows, feeling the returning of sensation through her body. Tangled limbs and even more tangled bedsheets, and the soft, even breathing of the warm form entwined with her own.

Sayumi opened one eye, taking in the welcome sight of her lover, or would that be patron? Sayu was an escort, not really a whore, and while she didn't make a habit of sleeping with whoever she went out with, she had certainly blurred the lines between a professional relationship and an intimate one with this person.

_That's not good..._ She chided herself, willing her eyes to move away from the deceptively innocent face not inches from her own. She was almost getting used to waking up like this. That wasn't good at all. She shouldn't be getting attached to her.

_Especially not someone like **you**._ There were too many things that she didn't know about Takahashi; too many dark, dirty secrets hidden behind ebony eyes. There was a certain element of mystery to this woman, an intoxicating combination of danger and wildness that left her reeling with each encounter.

Fear and desire formed a potent black hole that drew her irresistibly to this woman. There was no avoiding the truth: she was afraid of Ai. In the dark of the nights where they met and came together, she had seen the viciousness well up unchecked, lighting dark fires in the depths of unreadable eyes. It was frightening, seductively so, and the instinct to run always fought with the instinct to submit at each critical moment. Little guess to which won out most of the time.

Closing her eyes, Sayumi stretched lazily, wincing when her muscles gave a protesting screech. Ai had sure worked her over well last night, it had been even more spectacular than usual. Sayu was sure she hadn't just _seen_ stars last night; the whole damn Milky Way had made a guest appearance. Ai must have had a great deal of stress to work through, Sayu concluded wryly.

Fighting the urge to just stay in bed for the rest of the day, Sayumi grudgingly acknowledged the voice of responsibility that was currently giving her a headache at the back of her mind. Reluctantly, she detached herself from the possessive grip of one Takahashi Ai, turning to crawl out of bed...

Only to be restrained by an iron grip on her wrist. A startled backwards glance revealed piercing eyes staring straight at her. An involuntary chill ran down her spine, and it served to wake her up even more.

"I have class..." The excuse came weakly from her lips, but the facts seemed to cringe away under the dominating aura coming from a pretty much naked, still groggy Takahashi, who was...pouting?

"Skip it." Was the blunt reply, and Sayu quite suddenly found herself being hauled back into bed with surprising strength. Before she even knew left from right, she was once again pinned under a still sleepy-eyed, but now naughtily smirking Takahashi who looked like she had no intention of letting the college student go any time soon.

Sayumi looked up helplessly at the predator on top of her. No escape, it seemed. With a sigh, she surrendered once more, body and soul, to the relentless force atop her.

Needless to say, she did not make it to class. Not the morning one anyway.

Oh well, she could live without 2 hours of listening to a shriveled up old professor reading off his notes. Not to mention that passing the time in bed with Ai was more enjoyable.

Far,_ far_ more enjoyable.

~*~*~

She did make it to her afternoon lecture though. Somehow, the demon otherwise known as Ai had allowed her to leave, a lot more sore and with even more marks than she had started out with this morning. Small price to pay for having a mind-blowing time though.

Haggard, pale and exhausted, Sayumi stumbled into class looking like she had just pulled an all-nighter...which she had. Of course, she couldn't quite reveal just _what_ kind of all-nighter she had pulled. Some people would never understand, let alone accept it.

"Ah, Sayumin, are you ok? You look so tired!" A familiar voice called out, shining almost annoyingly bright through the fog of her exhaustion. She put on her best face and returned the greeting, taking a seat next to her classmate.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you." She apologized to her classmate, remembering belatedly that they shared the morning class that she had missed earlier.

"No problem. Here are the notes for the class you missed, I thought you might want them." A tone of voice so filled with motherly concern, it almost made Sayu cry. But of course, she didn't. She was made of sterner stuff than that.

"Thanks Gaki-san, you're awesome!" A genuine smile, from the heart.

19 year old Niigaki Risa smiled back. Sayu grinned and tucked the notes into her folder, whispering under her breath as the lecturer stepped into the auditorium.

"Wanna have ice cream later? As a thank you for the notes."

A whisper back. "Sorry, maybe another time? I'm meeting an old friend later."

"Sure. Another time then."

And then it was back to another 2 hours of mind numbing droning. Thank goodness for note passing. And tic tac toe.

~*~*~

"So you're meeting your friend here huh, Gaki-san?" Sayu had tagged along with Risa for a bit since the metro station was in the same direction where she was heading.

"Yup. You should go home and get some rest, Sayumin, you look like a ghost." Risa, as usual, was being her dependable self. Sayumi nodded ruefully, suppressing another yawn.

"I'll see you next week then!" Turning towards the station, Sayumi was about to leave when another voice cut in.

"Risa, I'm here." Sayu blinked, halting in midstep. That voice...

Sayumi turned around slowly to see a smiling Takahashi Ai jog up to a just as radiant Niigaki Risa, who seemed to beam even brighter at the sight of the older girl.

_Oh...no..._ The world had a terrible sense of humor, of that Sayumi was firmly convinced. Sometimes, it really seemed as if the world was out to get her. Surely, it couldn't be the same person? Maybe they just looked kind of alike? Because for good reason, Sayumi did _not_ want her night life to cross over into the day.

Then Ai looked up, and their eyes met. A familiar shadow ghosted across dark eyes, and the beginnings of an all too familiar smirk tugged at the edges of those full lips.

_Oh boy..._ Sayumi smiled weakly back as a completely oblivious Risa latched on to a completely calm Ai. The look in Ai's eyes...Sayu was sure she was not getting away so easy this time round. Perhaps she could slip away before anything else happened...

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

_Damn that woman._ Ai had blocked her escape route. Sayu was sure she did it on purpose. One look at the mischief glittering in those dark eyes confirmed her suspicion.

"Ai-chan, this is Sayumin, we have a few classes together..." Risa went through the obligatory introductory babble, even as Sayu and Ai were conducting a whole another conversation with their eyes. Amazing what could be said by smirks and glares alone.

"Pleased to meet you." _May all of your teeth fall out, you insufferable liar._ Sayu narrowed her eyes at a still smiling Takahashi, who was doing an excellent job at pretending that they had never met.

"Why don't you join us for some ice cream? It's nearby." Ai added smoothly. Sayu didn't know if she wanted to strangle the woman for taking this so calmly while her own nerves were so rattled.

"Good idea Ai-chan! I guess you get to treat me to ice cream after all, Sayumin." Risa was completely oblivious to the undercurrent of tension running between Ai and Sayumi.

"Why would she have to treat you to ice cream?" Sayu wondered how Ai managed to sound so normal, so _ordinary_ like this. A complete contrast to the demon in bed she had experienced scant hours ago.

"Oh, she missed class this morning, and I took notes for her. She said she wanted to treat me to ice cream, so there we are."

Sayu pinned Ai with a stare. _Oh no you don't._ A lazy smile was playing across those devilish lips. Sayu felt a sense of impending doom looming over her.

"Oh dear. Skipping class is bad. You shouldn't have done it."

Inwardly, Sayu pictured herself strangling the smug-looking Ai and screaming at how it was all her fault to begin with, but outwardly she showed no sign of even being ruffled by the comment.

"I'll try harder next time. I had such a _horrible_ time trying to sleep last night, and then I had a bad run in with a rabid dog this morning, so I really couldn't have made it anyway."

Direct hit. Ai narrowed her eyes. Sayumi smiled benignly.

_Bring it on, baby. Bring it on.

* * *

_

A/N: Did you know Morning Musume is appearing as Guests of Honor for Anime Expo 2009? Go! Go see them!


	4. File 04

Disclaimer: I do not own the girls. I wish I did. Sigh.

Warning: Beginnings of explicit scenes here. This is where the M rating starts being justified. XD

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"So what are we watching tonight?"

A slim figure was sprawled out all over the couch, with an almost boyish set to her shoulders as she channel-surfed restlessly, waiting for her companion to join her.

"Um...a Disney film?" Her companion suggested, handing her a glass and settling herself into the couch next to her friend. The first girl grinned.

"That's so like you, Risa. Disney it is, then." Niigaki Risa grinned back, skipping over to the DVD player and inserting _Beauty and the Beast_. She had just about all the classic Disney fiilms in her collection, being a great fan. It was something her friend had never failed to tease her for.

Her friend. One Takahashi Ai, still lounging in the couch like she owned the place. Risa returned back to the couch, snuggling up to Ai. With the way Ai was occupying the couch, she had no choice but to do so. Or sit on Ai's lap. Risa wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with _that_.

It was a normal fortnightly ritual for them, movie night. Normally, they took turns to pick what to watch for the night, and it was almost always held at Risa's house.

For whatever reason, Ai had never brought Risa to her house, ever. Risa had never insisted either...she didn't want Ai to feel pressured to do so in any case. If Ai wanted to show her her house, she would do so eventually. That was what the 19 year old believed.

_We've known each other for years but I can never tell what she's really thinking._ Risa thought to herself, her face an open book to anyone who cared to look. Ai, for her part, appeared to be staring at the screen. Or zoning out. It was hard to tell sometimes.

They watched the movie. Well, half-watching. Despite the fact that she loved the movie to bits and would watch it raptly on any other occasion, Risa couldn't help but let her attention get drawn to Ai.

Her friend. Her best friend, even. They had been friends since forever, it seemed. Ever since the orphanage, as children. Even after Ai was adopted by a stern-looking old man, she still came back to visit Risa secretly, until Risa herself was adopted by the kind Niigaki family.

Despite being apart, they still kept in contact, although the phone calls became increasing sporadic as time went by. And Risa couldn't help but notice a growing change in her friend.

Ai's face, which had always been so adorably determined and serious whenever she was trying to do something, slowly became completely unreadable to her childhood friend. The tendency to say exactly what she was thinking also vanished, and was replaced by a more deliberate, controlled manner.

Still, Ai never forgot about her, so Risa just ignored all these changes. Ai-chan would always be her Ai-chan, even if she was no longer quite the same person as before.

And so they grew up. Risa was always grateful to her adoptive family, glad that she got such supportive and kind parents to live with. She never knew what kind of a family Ai got stuck with, since Ai never seemed inclined to talk about them, although she did speak well of her adoptive brother. It didn't bother Risa though. Ai-chan was still her Ai-chan.

Adolescence sure did a number on them though. For one thing, Risa was convinced that no words could do Ai any justice in trying to describe her. Ai was pretty as a child; but she was gorgeous as she developed into a woman. Risa couldn't help but feel very ordinary next to Ai, given that her own physical development took a little longer to show up.

It was also during that time that Risa's feelings about her best friend began to change. Ai was beautiful, but it was not merely her physical appearance that drew Risa to look at her best friend in a different light. No, it was how Ai was always kind to her, and the smile that Risa was sure that Ai only gave to her, and no one else. It made her feel..._special_.

Of course, hormones might have had a great deal to do with the whole fiasco, but Risa was sure that her attachment to Ai was far beyond the chemical chaos her body was bent on inflicting on her. It just seemed so natural to love Ai; the center of her universe ever since the orphanage where they first met had always been her. There was no one else who held that special place in her heart, or even come close to reach the kind of standing Ai had in her life.

She had been 16 when she first blurted out her feelings to a then 18 year old Ai, one cold winter night where Ai had been given one of her rare allowances to sleep over at Risa's place. Ai had been so ethereal, so unreal in the dim light of her lava lamp, that Risa simply blurted out a confession before processing it through her mind.

The moments that followed had been nerve-wracking for her. Ai simply looked at her expressionlessly, dark eyes unreadable, and Risa was almost sure that the older girl was going to laugh at her.

But she hadn't. Risa could still remember the exact feeling as Ai moved closer to her, pressing her soft lips against her forehead. She had blushed an almost neon red at the gesture, heart holding out a fragile hope that maybe, just maybe, her love would be returned.

Her heart had almost burst with happiness when Ai whispered back.

_"I like you too, Risa."_

On hindsight now, Risa sighed at her younger self's naivety. Ai's choice of words had been very clear from the get-go. Risa had used _daisuki_, but Ai had replied with a very neutral _suki_. Even the tone had been different, but a 16 year old lovesick teenager could hardly be considered the best of judges at the time, she supposed.

Risa flushed unconsciously at the memory of what happened next, snuggling closer to Ai next to her on the couch, although her brows knit together at the same time, knowing what would happen.

_"Do you really love me, Risa?"_

_"Yes...I...I...love you, Ai-chan."_

_"Really? No matter what I do, you will still feel the same?"_

_"...yes. Because I have always loved Ai-chan."_

Ai had kissed her not long after that, pushing her back onto the bed, and asked the same question of her again while still on top of her. A blushing young Risa had still replied in the affirmative then, heart racing so fast that it had almost burst from her chest.

Ai continued to repeat that question as she went further, step by step. Each time, Risa had allowed her to continue, despite being just a bit frightened by the increasingly dangerous glimmer in Ai's eyes. Love really was blind, she guessed. She had never even considered that stopping Ai might have been a good idea at the time.

She never did stop Ai that night. And so it was that night, in the dead of winter in her 16th year, on her own bed, with her adoptive parents in the next room, that Niigaki Risa lost her virginity to her best friend.

Ai had been very gentle with her, although her eyes had glittered like fiery opals throughout, lending an almost demonic aura to her Ai-chan. She should have been frightened, but she hadn't been. No matter how dangerous, how demonic Ai appeared to be, her hands on Risa had always been so very gentle. And Risa took comfort in that fact.

The morning after had been, for lack of better adjectives, strange. Ai had been next to indifferent, although she at least had the decency to stay and wait until Risa woke up. It had been strange, waking up naked and held by someone else who was fully dressed.

Yes, Risa had fallen asleep not long after Ai had given her her first orgasm in her young life. Ai had never even taken off a single article of her own clothing during the whole encounter. On hindsight, Risa supposed that she should have expected the worst from all the myriad clues along the way.

But no, of course young Risa hadn't even considered that. She had, after all, had a fantasy fulfilled, her love confession apparently succeeding and having the object of her affections give her sensations that she had never felt before. Thus, the shock of what came after hit all the more harder.

_"Risa."_

_"Mm...yes Ai-chan?"_

_"...this is all I can give you."_

_"...what?"_

_"We can't be together, Risa. I like you, but I don't love you. It wouldn't work."_

_"But...but...then...why...last night...you..."_

_"Because I wanted to. And you wanted it too, didn't you?"_

Risa had come very close to hating Ai at that very moment, naked and vulnerable in her sheets with Ai's back turned to her. She had wanted to scream, to cry, to beg Ai to reconsider, but all that she could manage at the time was a mute, disbelieving silence.

To this day, Risa still couldn't believe how callous Ai had been about the whole matter. The girl had even had the nerve to tell her to "find a decent guy and forget about her". Had the girl believed that Risa would be able to get through something like that so easily?

Then again, Risa still couldn't believe what she actually did do at the time though. No, she didn't try to kill Ai, or even try to chase her out. No, despite Ai's rejection, she still loved the older girl. And love makes one do irrational things.

_"Until I find that guy, you can always come here."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I don't want you to go away, Ai-chan. Stay with me, even if you can't love me that way."_

_"Risa, you..."_

Yup, Risa was sure that her 16 year old self had been clinically insane. What had she been thinking? Then again, perhaps it wasn't so difficult to understand. She hadn't wanted to lose Ai. If given the same situation now, she would most likely have done the same thing.

And Ai was still here, anyway. She had kept her promise, being a normal best friend and never mentioning anything about that night ever again. Still too distant, still too unreadable, but at least she still took time to hang out with Risa.

Risa wondered why she did all this to herself. Continuing to love someone who only considered her a friend, and keeping her close even after what happened that night...surely, she had to be severely imbalanced. Was she so emotionally dependent on Ai?

It wasn't a question she really wanted to answer. To tell the truth, she was afraid of it.

The movie wound to a close. The Beast who was really a prince, together with his princess. Happily ever afters could only exist in fantasy after all, Risa mused sadly, her head still resting on Ai's shoulder.

"Risa?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you ok? You were zoning out a lot."

So Ai _did_ pay attention to her after all. Risa tore her blank stare at the space before the screen away, lifting her eyes to meet Ai's cool ones.

Perhaps it was an after effect of reminiscing about the past, or even a result of jealousy --- how could she have _not_ noticed the kind of looks Ai and Sayumi had been throwing at each other earlier? She might be a bit slow at times, but she wasn't stupid. Even a block of wood could have picked up the very nearly _sexual_ tension between those two.

"Make love to me." She blurted out without really thinking, for the second time in her life.

Ai blinked.

Risa held her breath. _Stupid, stupid me!_ Ai looked almost incredulous, before her eyes shifted back to that guarded mask of hers. Completely impenetrable.

"Why?" Ai was regarding her with an intensity that a hawk would eye its prey. It gave Risa the shivers, with good reason.

"Because I want you to." Risa threw those familiar words back at Ai, one part of her still gaping at her own audacity. Did she really just make that request?

Ai was silent for a moment, then her demeanour seemed to shift all of a sudden. Smooth, fluid, like a panther stalking prey, Risa quite suddenly found herself flat on her back and breathless with an excited trepidation.

Was it just her, or did Ai get even _more_ desirable since the last time they had been in such a position? Risa was sure it was the latter, but any and all thought vanished when Ai's lips found her own with a swift motion. There was none of the old tenderness, just a fierce, predatory hunger.

Risa was gasping for breath when Ai pulled away roughly, eyes blazing like that of a demon awakened. Pinning Risa's wrists to either side of her head, Ai leaned down and licked the outer curve of her ear teasingly, making Risa shiver with anticipation.

Ai's voice was a low growl as she spoke, rasping into her ear.

"I can't _make love_ to you, Risa." That felt like a splash of cold water. But Ai hadn't finished, not quite yet.

"But...I _can_ **fuck** you." Her voice was husky, dripping with danger and edged with a malicious fury. "I'll make you scream for me, beg for more, again and again." Ai moved closer, breathing right into her ear.

"I'll fuck you so hard, Risa, you'll forget your own name."

Risa was shaking. From fear or desire, it was hard to separate the two. Undoubtedly, she was scared to _death_ by not only what Ai was saying, but more by the _way_ she was saying it. There was no gentleness, none of the softness and consideration the Ai of 3 years ago had given her.

But yet. Yet. She had still asked.

Beyond the fear, beyond the danger, beyond the demon that was straddling her, Risa suddenly saw very clearly one fact. Ai had still given her a choice. She could still say no, and Ai would let go of her, and it would be as if nothing had happened. Of that she was certain.

Risa stared up at the eyes of a hunter. Where others saw a demon, she looked past and remembered the Ai she had first given herself too. Same eyes, same shield, the same darkness.

There really was no question about her decision, was there? She had already decided 3 years ago, and her feelings had never changed, even after all this time.

"I still love you, Ai-chan."

Apart from that, there really was nothing more to add, was there?


	5. File 05

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but the story. Oh well.

Warning, explicit scenes ahead.

**

* * *

File #05**

_Hurts..._ Was the first thing that ran through her groggy, confused mind as it swam to consciousness. The second thing, appropriately enough, was...

_Cold..._ Bleary eyes opened, even as her mind caught up to the fact that her body was still in an awkward position. She couldn't move properly, that was certain. Not to mention that goosebumps were prickling her skin and she felt sore in places she didn't even know she had.

The multitude of sensations exposed to her, as well as her growing clarity of mind, abruptly brought to the forefront of her consciousness the experiences of the previous night. Despite all the discomfort, she flushed a very vivid crimson, suppressing a shiver at the memory.

_Demanding. So demanding. That was what it had been all about._

_How many times had it been already? She had lost count after the 6th time. Or was it 7th?_

_"Ai..." She gasped, choked more likely, her breath coming raggedly. Her body was heaving unevenly, still trying to recover from the last round._

_"I can't..." Her legs were already reduced to wobbly jello. She couldn't stand even if she wanted to. Assuming she were allowed to. _

_"You can and you will." Hot breath across the back of her neck, teeth skipping across her flushed skin. A hot, wet tongue licked up the sheen of sweat, before biting deeply into flesh, eliciting another whimper as another mark was made on her skin._

_"Scream for me, Risa."_

She could almost still hear it now, echoing in her mind with a sibilant hiss. There had been no compassion, no gentleness, no mercy given to her whatsoever. Nothing, except the harsh, intimate reality of Ai's cruel touch.

_Again and again. _

_No rest, no let up, not even when she was reduced to tears. When her world spun around for the umpteenth time, her very cells screaming in agony and ecstasy both, until even she could scream no more, reduced to a whimpering wreck._

_"Again, Risa. I'm not done with you yet."_

Ai had made good on her promise fair and square. What they did last night was nowhere near 'making love' by any stretch of the imagination. No, it had been pure, mindless sex. _Fucking_, as Ai had so bluntly put it. There had been nothing but the down and the dirty, the rough and the raw. No tenderness, and certainly nothing remotely resembling emotion.

Scratch that. There _had_ been emotion. A kind of perverse passion, twisted beyond recognition. Ai had dominated her entirely; taken her, crushed her, and swallowed her whole. There had been a burning fury in the pace that was set, harsh and unrelenting; but underlying it all was a cold deliberation, a streak of cruelty that chilled her blood and broke her down even more than the purely physical acts.

Ai had _not_ been kind to her. Case in point: she had been tied to the table leg. One of the kinky things that Ai was trying after she got bored doing it the regular way for the _n_th time.

_But did she really have to **leave** me tied here?!_

Yes, the rope burns were certainly not helping. Nor was the awkward position her body was forced to lie in due to her hands being restrained over her head. Her arms were also sore from the unnatural position. It took a while to loosen the knots. Ai had tied them on pretty tightly.

After managing to free herself, a shivering and shaky Risa sat up slowly, one trembling hand reaching out to grab the remains of her ripped up shirt and holding it to her chest. Angry red welts were _very_ visible all over her body, both front and back. The muscles in her legs felt both strangely stretched and cramped at the same time, resulting in an entirely uncomfortable sensation. She did not trust herself to stand for the moment, instead looking around the room.

Empty. The room was empty. She was alone.

The tattered remains of what she had been wearing were still scattered all around, and the whole place still _reeked_ of sex. The windows were all shuttered, lending a dank, gloomy atmosphere to the place. For lack of a better term, the room felt...abandoned.

A sharp pain gnawed at Risa's chest, making her press the scrap of cloth harder into her chest. A fresh wave of tears threatened to break the emotional dam, but she just barely held it back. Still, her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs, the physical state of her much abused body nothing compared to the torturous agony her mental state endured.

Yet, she felt nothing. Emotionally, she was just all wrung out, though her mind and body screamed for comfort, for rest, for something, _anything_. She could not think, although the reflection in her mind cracked and splintered under the stress.

Nothing felt real anymore, except for the fact that last night had happened. Her body was evidence enough for that. She wanted to scream. Wanted to cry. Wanted to do a lot of things, but all she actually managed to do was just sit there. In shock, in a daze, unable to move. Trying to process everything, but failing spectacularly.

There was something on the table. A scrap of pure white, something that had not been there. Should not have been there. Risa didn't have a habit of leaving things around.

Mechanically, she reached out it. It was a note. With some very familiar handwriting on it.

_Borrowed that Korean drama DVD boxset you had. See you next time._

_Ai_

The silence was deafening. Slowly, the note began to shake, getting increasingly creased, the words blending into a spidery tangle as the original paper became a torn and ripped shadow of itself.

Risa stared at it. At her balled up fist, at the note, into space. She was staring at something, or perhaps nothing at all. It was hard to tell. Very hard to tell.

She wanted so much to be angry. To throw the blasted note as hard and far as she could. To rush into the bathroom and scrub the remnants of Ai's damnable touch from her skin. To cut off all ties with that unfeeling, heartless creature and never _ever_ see or even hear about her again.

_It would be easier to hate her. To hate her, forget her, and never see her again._ That was what she wanted to do. Really. It would have been so much easier that way.

_I want to hate her...want to forget her...but then why does it hurt so much?_

She had curled into a ball, hugging her knees to herself and trembling as her nails dug into her calves. It hurt so bad, and it had nothing whatsoever to do with the numerous _visible_ wounds she was sporting.

She could not pick herself up, move from that spot. It hurt even more, hating Ai. And she really did, right there on the carpet; naked, torn, and bleeding.

_I hate you Ai. I hate you so much...because even after all this, I still love you._

And that was when Niigaki Risa, 19 years old and broken a second time, began to really cry.


	6. File 06

Disclaimer: I only own Takeda and the plot. That's all. Sigh.

**

* * *

File #06**

There was no doubt that something was watching. Some creature, some _hunter_, with ill intent. There was no mistaking the unease that followed as one darted from corner to cranny, seeking to throw the pursuer off their trail.

It was more than just a malicious sense of watching, a kind of insidious surveillance that shook one to the soul. No living thing would have enjoyed being pinned by such a gaze.

"Ai, stop trying to intimidate my fish." A weary voice chided her with an easy familiarity.

The target of the scolding pouted, turning her attention away from the enormous aquarium that covered the entirety of one wall. The harried fish that had been under her scrutiny darted away gratefully, disappearing into an artificial reef.

"You're 21, not 12, so stop that." The sharply dressed man in a business suit raised one eyebrow at her, but Ai only stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're not my dad, Ta-kun. Or do you want me to start calling you old man too?" Ai replied impudently, striding forward to flop into the leather armchair, spinning around restlessly as she rolled around in it in front of the mahogany desk that belonged her adoptive brother and sometime-sensei.

"You're restless today." Takeda Shinryu (originally known as Takahashi Ryuuta, but he changed his name) noted, looking away from his screen to eyeball his favorite little sister.

"Gimme something to do, I'm bored." Ai rested her chin on folded arms, making puppy eyes at her adopted brother/father/boss/teacher. They had a complicated relationship, of that there was no doubt.

To Takeda though, no matter how dangerously competent Ai had turned out to be, she would always be the same adorably pouting little girl whining at him. Like right now.

"Didn't I give you a target a few days ago?" He shuffled through some papers. Ai rolled her eyes.

"He's way too ugly. No fun at all. Gimme another one." Ai started peering at her fingers, picking absently at her hangnails. Takeda gave her a look.

"The point is to kill him, not screw him. Don't be picky." Ai pretended to sulk as he said that.

"_Fine_. Be that way." Deftly, she stole the file from right under his nose, glancing rapidly at the information. Takeda merely watched her blandly; he had half expected her to do that.

"By the way, did you pinch my Jaguar XJ220 the other day?" He added as he turned back to his screen. Ai smiled lazily.

"Not yours anymore. I stole it fair and square." She flipped through the file some more, memorizing the details. "Shouldn't be too difficult to get rid of this guy the regular way."

"Problem is, the request was for something a little more...subtle." Takeda added. Ai sighed.

"Yeah. I can't pull the same trick like with that politician's brat. This guy's practically a _monk_." She paused, before adding. "A very rich one though."

"Think of something. You're creative." Takeda replied flippantly, waving a hand dismissively at her. His overall attitude was oddly familiar; Ai herself exuded a similar aura, just subtly different. No doubt that he had been her teacher.

"Yeah, whatever. There's gotta be a loophole in his lifestyle somewhere..." She started muttering to herself. "If only the client hadn't stipulated that bloody clause...I rather just put a bullet in his forehead or maybe spike his drink. This guy bores me."

"I'm sure you can do it." Takeda said encouragingly. He grinned suddenly. Ai gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

"Nothing, I just remembered how motivated you used to get when I said I would bring you to Disneyland if you succeeded. Guess I can't use the same bribe again..." He neatly dodged the flying pen aimed at his eye. Ai huffed indignantly.

"That was when I was 13! 8 years ago! Sheesh..." She folded her arms, leaning back in the chair as her forehead creased in deep thought.

"Hey, a man who doesn't drink, gamble and womanize would probably be a good family man, wouldn't he?" Back to business again. There was no mistaking the contemplative note in her tone. Takeda nodded, waiting for her to explain her idea.

"Well, there's no way I can get close to him normally. The guy's paranoid on top of being a monk. I mean, seriously, he doesn't let anyone unfamiliar get close to him. Even the part-time help at his home are screened." Ai shrugged. "As expected from a former spy, I guess."

"You have something on your mind." It was not a question. Takeda had spent more than 10 years training Ai, and he knew her better than most. Ai smirked, steepling her fingers together and resting her chin on them. Takeda narrowed his eyes.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about what you're planning?" Ai grinned, putting on her most harmless, adorable face, complete with puppy eyes and pouty lower lip. He sighed.

"What now?"

Ai winked roguishly at him. "Let's just say I just figured out a way to have a little more fun with this mission."

He eyed her suspiciously. The pair locked gazes, and would likely have stayed like that for the next 15 minutes had not the doors opened slowly behind them, a hesitant head peeking from behind it.

"Um..." Even the voice was uncertain, as if ready to bolt. Ai broke her staring contest with Takeda immediately, spinning around with a genuine smile on her face as she greeted the intruder.

"How have you been, little one?" Taking the initiative easily, Ai strode over to the door and pulled the young girl into the room.

"Ai-neesama! I've been good!" Ai grinned and ruffled the girl's hair affectionately.

"You're getting taller, Yuukarin." Yuuka beamed at her adopted older sister and idol. Takeda looked on with amusement at the pair.

"Have you finished with your practice?" Takeda asked, taking on the stern role of teacher and trainer. Yuuka jumped and hid behind Ai, before replying in the affirmative with a certain amount of apprehension. Ai shook her head and patted Yuuka's shoulder comfortingly, the younger girl flushing cutely as Ai put a casual arm around her shoulders.

"I'll take her down to the firing range, would that be alright _onii-chan_?" Ai winked outrageously as Takeda spluttered. She only ever called him that to tease him, and only because she knew that Takeda wasn't used to her doing that, ever.

"Fine." He coughed, trying to regain some semblance of dignity. "Don't forget about your own job though." Ai only casually waved him off as she steered her younger "sister" out of the room.

Takeda watched them go, wondering what kind of a monster he had unleashed in Ai, and wondering if he could repeat the same thing with Yuuka.

"Oh well, we'll see." He gave his desk a once over, a compulsive habit whenever Ai came over.

With good reason.

"Damnit Lovely, stop stealing my car keys!"


	7. File 07

Disclaimer: I only own the Crazy Girl. And the inept bodyguard. That's all. D:

**

* * *

**

**File #07**

Blinking rapidly as she emerged, or more accurately, _staggered_ out of the sleek midnight grey Jaguar, Yuuka took a deep breath of fresh, if somewhat gritty, urban Tokyo air and instinctively felt better after that ride out of hell.

Opposite from her, Ai was grinning from ear to ear from her little joyride, with sister in tow for the first time. Doing crazy things was usually a lot more fun with an audience.

As for what had occurred, let's just say that Yuuka now valued her life a lot more greatly than before. In any case, she looked just a little green and shaky round the edges, but none the worse for wear.

Ai, as usual, was unruffled, if just a trifle too smug. Her designer shades were balanced on top of her head, with a white scarf tied loosely around her neck. She appeared relaxed yet alert at the same time, much like a caged feline eying the keeper bringing it its dinner.

Yuuka suffered in comparison to her graceful sibling, but had her own charm; the sort of wide-eyed innocence of one not accustomed to being out in the world, and a characteristic shy hesitation that almost seemed to scream "HUG ME!".

Needless to say, they drew a few sidelong glances from the odd passerby, but Ai quickly fended them off by adjusting her own demeanor accordingly, as well as removing herself from the rather conspicuous car. Within moments, she had emerged from the underground carpark, hand-in-hand with Yuuka and looking like any other normal teenager hanging out with a younger sister.

Yuuka seemed a bit unnerved by the ebb and flow of the crowd Ai expertly mingled into, and she clung cautiously to her sister's side, a guarded look well hidden behind those childishly innocent orbs. It was not something Ai failed to notice.

"It's alright Yuukarin, relax. You'll stand out if you're too tense." Ai murmured easily, teasingly pinching the younger girl's cheek with her free hand and giggling at the adorable pout she got in return.

Yuuka looked around at the crush of people as they halted at the junction, noting how everyone was preoccupied with doing their own thing and basically ignoring everything else that was not of immediate inconvenience to them.

She could not comprehend how oblivious they were to their own surroundings. How had these people survived so long, while being all wrapped up in themselves? It was truly baffling.

Noticing the almost imperceptible frown creasing Yuuka's forehead, Ai squeezed her little sister's hand briefly, an understanding smile on her face.

"Ordinary people are like that, Yuuka. It makes our jobs a lot easier sometimes, if we learn how to go with the flow." A wistful look. "Although I'll admit, sometimes ignorance like theirs could be a kind of bliss too..."

Yuuka looked earnestly at Ai. Her eyes shone with an unwavering belief, something that Ai occasionally envied. It was a pity to have to educate it out of her...

...eventually. Ai believed in savoring the moment while it lasted. In a life such as theirs, there was no room for regret or hesitation, so every moment they had to themselves was very precious. She would simply enjoy the now, and deal with the future as it came.

"Oneesama." Ai returned her attention to Yuuka immediately, who continued on as they started moving along with the crowd, crossing the busy junction.

"Why are we here? Won't Takeda-oniisama be angry that I'm not back at the estate?" Yuuka looked mildly perplexed, and just a little frightened of Takeda.

Ai smiled wryly; her own memory of Takeda as her teacher, while different from what the man was now, recalled him as a strict but kind instructor. Then again, the role of bad cop was being played by her adopted father back then, so her "Ryuuta-niichan" could afford to be nicer to her.

Things were different now though. Ai slung one arm around Yuuka's shoulders, bring the younger girl closer to herself. Leaning in, she whispered with an air of mock conspiracy.

"I made him agree to let me take you out for a bit. You haven't been out a lot recently, have you?" Yuuka shook her head, looking both awed and adoring at Ai. Ai smiled.

"That and, we haven't been able to spend time together properly for a few months now, so I figured I'd spoil you a bit for once." Ai tapped Yuuka on the nose playfully. "You worked hard all afternoon, so I think you deserve some ice cream for your efforts, wouldn't you say?"

"Ice cream!" Yuuka brightened up significantly at the mention of a sweet treat. She _was_ a normal girl under all that. She straightened, lingering aura of exhaustion seeming to fade away with the lengthening shadows.

"That's right. I just found out about this new ice cream place, apparently it's really popular with students." Ai commented as she wove her way through the crowd, walking at a pace that did not seem out of place, but yet was able to get her through the throng with minimal fuss.

5 minutes later, after battling their way through the masses of Shibuya, the siblings arrived in front of a busy shop. Various people, mostly teens, drifted in and out of it, and large groups of giggling students took up tables both inside and outside the store.

Ai looked around casually, trying to see if there would be a spot for them. Her eagle eye spotted a quiet corner that would fit them both, and she tugged on Yuuka's hand gently, leading her in.

On their way in, Ai scanned her surroundings, as she was accustomed to doing. Following her sister's example, Yuuka did the same. One could never be too careful.

"Ah, pretty girl." Ai observed with an appreciative look in her eye. Yuuka followed her line of sight to see a small group of college-age girls, all of whom were decked out in the latest fashions and dolled up to be as physically attractive as possible.

"Is it that one with the long, straight hair?" Yuuka murmured back, completely unsurprised by Ai's inclinations. Takeda had raised her to be open about such things, and besides, Ai could do no wrong in Yuuka's eyes.

"You have good taste." Ai congratulated her little sister, affectionately ruffling her hair. Yuuka beamed, glancing discreetly back at the girl that had caught Ai's eye. The girl in question had "rich girl" written all over her, and her groupies were obviously just sucking up to her. Yuuka had progressed far enough along to notice such things, and could not fail to notice that the rich girl _also_ knew that her companions were not fully sincere.

As they sat down at the bar area, Yuuka turned to look at Ai, who was already looking at the selection available. Lowering her voice, the younger girl whispered.

"Oneesama, is it me or is the shades-wearing guy over there a bodyguard?"

Without turning a hair, Ai nodded as she browsed the menu. A small smile played on her lips. Yuuka grinned, feeling just a little accomplished, and continued on bravely.

"He's awfully obvious, isn't he?" Yuuka picked up a menu, feeling more assured as she fell into a more natural pose. "Stiff shoulders, too obviously scanning the crowd, trying too hard to fit in..."

Ai grinned. "Don't be too critical Yuukarin. You're still learning as well."

Properly abashed, Yuuka lowered her head with a quiet "hai". Ai smiled encouragingly, placing a hand over Yuuka's smaller one.

"You're doing well though." Ai put down her menu, having already made her choice. "Wanna hazard a guess as to what the wannabe bodyguard is here for?"

Yuuka grinned back. "It's so obvious. Ms. Rich Girl, most likely. He's near enough to get to her on short notice, and he looks back to her every 20 seconds. It's almost like clockwork." She paused. "Oh, and he twitches whenever someone else gets too close to her."

"Excellent. I see you really have improved after all. I'm glad." Ai beamed with genuine pride at Yuuka, who puffed up proudly at Ai's praise, her eyes shining with joy that her beloved Oneesama had complimented her.

"Shall we get some ice cream then?" Ai suggested, although her eyes wandered back to the pretty girl again. Yuuka noticed it, and prodded Ai.

"Does Oneesama like her?" Ai smiled ruefully.

"Well she's certainly attractive, I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better..." She looked earnestly at Yuuka. "But since I'm out now with my cute little sister, I shouldn't be flirting around so much." An ironic grin. "Besides, Ta-kun would kill me if I corrupt you _too_ early."

"Hmm..." Yuuka hummed in amused agreement, but the little gears in her head were already turning. Pointing out what she wanted to Ai, she watched as her older sister went off to order from the counter, drawing a few appreciative looks from men and women alike.

_Well, Oneesama __**is**__ really beautiful. This must happen a lot._ Yuuka thought just a bit smugly to herself as Ai calmly fended off another guy's advances on her. The younger girl grinned when Ai obviously flirted a little with the girl over the counter, causing the poor thing to blush and fumble around a lot.

_That's Oneesama for you. I want to be just as cool as she is!_ Yuuka nodded firmly to herself, looking around innocently as she waited. Involuntarily, her attention was drawn back to the girl that Ai had pointed out earlier.

"Hmm." A speculative look crossed Yuuka's face. She might not be quite as formidable as Ai was, but she still wanted to help her big sister out. If Oneesama liked the girl, then she would create a chance for them to talk.

Ai soon returned with two sundaes. Yuuka poked at hers for a few moments, then piped up.

"I want more chocolate sauce on this!" Ai reached to take it from her, presumably to take it to the counter, but Yuuka quickly stood and grabbed it on her own.

"I want to do it myself, Oneesama." A hint of surprise briefly flickered across those beautiful eyes, but Ai just as quickly recovered, nodding and letting Yuuka go on her own.

Thinking fast as she made her request at the counter, Yuuka came up with a haphazard plan in about 10 seconds flat. It would work...assuming things went according to plan.

It was a good thing that she had the "cute little girl" look down pat. Eyes ingenuously wide, a small spring in her step, a cute lopsided smile as she skipped back with sundae in hand...and slipped on a spill on the floor, losing her balance and teetering...

...right onto the rich girl's lap. Her sundae went flying, smacking one of the girls in the posse in the face. There went a 50,000 yen outfit, at the very least.

The rich girl had made some attempt to halt the disaster before Yuuka had quite literally tumbled into her lap, but could not react fast enough, only just managing to prevent Yuuka from hitting her head on the table. The bodyguard had also reacted automatically to the fracas, jumping to his patron's side in an instant.

Yuuka recovered almost instantly from the vertigo, although she maintained an outward pose of being stunned. No sense in letting people know about the extent of her abilities, as both her siblings had always exhorted her.

"Are you ok?" A quiet voice asked her. _The rich girl_, Yuuka surmised. Blinking awkwardly, Yuuka opened her eyes and looked up. Oneesama had been right, the girl really was pretty, especially up close.

Before she could reply though, Yuuka found herself being hauled up by the scruff of her neck by the taller and stronger bodyguard, who was obviously paranoid and didn't want any random stranger near his charge.

_Dangling in the air is not fun..._ Yuuka whimpered, her sad puppy face springing to the fore automatically. To add to her misery, the groupie she had splattered with ice cream had graduated from giving her evil looks to throwing a tantrum at her. A few actual tears actually started to well up in her eyes, making her look all the more vulnerable.

"Let go of my sister." A cold, firm voice cut through the noise. Yuuka looked up hopefully, and saw Ai with her arms folded, exuding a kind of forbidding aura that made lesser men cringe.

"Pfft, don't let a brat like that run around unattended." Sundae Victim, aka Groupie No.1, sniffed haughtily, before turning to mourn her ruined outfit.

The burly bodyguard carelessly dropped Yuuka, but Ai caught her easily, gathering her sister to her protectively and giving her a reassuring hug. Her eyes were deadly as she stared at the group.

"What? It's your brat of a sister's fault that MY outfit is ruined! I think you should pay for the damages!" Sundae Victim (although Yuuka mentally renamed her Bitchy Girl) seemed a bit discomfited by Ai's glare, and took to insulting them instead.

"I think not." Ai's voice was deadly quiet. She did not raise it, and one almost had to strain their ears to catch what she had said. But there was no mistaking the cold chill surrounding her words.

Within the protective circle of Ai's arms, Yuuka felt better, and was now enjoying the spectacle of watching her sister in action.

"As I see it, my sister slipped. But what did she slip on?" Ai's face was blank, her tone flat. She pointed at the spill on the floor, then picked up a half finished dessert bowl, pointing at the obvious trail of ice cream that came from spillage. Said dessert bowl came from in front of Bitchy Girl.

"I'll say that if we trace the chain of events, who would be ultimately responsible?" Ai was calm, coolly logical, and her eyes were still frosty. Bitchy Girl shrank back a little.

"There's no proof that the spill was made by me! There's so many people around!" Her voice was wavering as she defended herself. Ai smirked coldly.

"First, pink." She pointed at the pink smear on the bowl, then to the similar one on the floor.

"Second, not that fresh, but still wet enough." Ai deliberately ran a finger on the smear. It was slightly gooey, consistent with what was on the floor.

"Third...you still have some splashed on your boot." Ai pointed at the offending pink stains on one side of Bitchy Girl's right boot. Bitchy Girl looked a bit faint at the mounting evidence. Ai concluded quite simply.

"It is as you have seen. Still want to demand payment?" Ai gave her a look of pure contempt. "I think you should apologize to my sister, in fact."

Bitchy Girl cut a pathetic sight, with sundae still dripping off her expensive jacket and skirt, and cowering before an intimidating Ai. She seemed unable to respond. Before Ai could taunt her anymore though, Rich Girl stepped in.

"I'm sorry about my companion." She patted Yuuka's head. "I'll buy you a new sundae, how about that?" Yuuka looked hopefully up at the pretty girl, but Ai cut in abruptly.

"Please don't think that money solves anything." Ai's tone was cool, but no longer abrasive when addressing someone other than the offender. "I might not be that well off, but I don't need charitable handouts." Turning to Yuuka, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her sister's ear, smiling.

"I'll get you another one Yuukarin. Get your chin up, there's a good girl." Yuuka obediently played along, the epitome of a cute little girl being coaxed by a responsible older sister. Ai wiped away the tears that did manage to slip out, giving Yuuka a comforting hug.

The rich girl looked on passively, but there was a flash of emotion in her eyes. Yuuka thought that it might be...envy? Mixed with some measure of respect, directed at her Oneesama, who was still fussing over her.

Yuuka had been wondering why Ai was treating the pretty girl so coldly, but judging from the grudging admiration shining in the girl's eyes, clearly her Oneesama must have anticipated that. Her respect for Ai shot up even more, and she clung happily to her beloved older sister.

As they turned away, there was suddenly a half-yell from behind them. Clearly, Bitchy Girl must have been more than a little unraveled by the public humiliation, and had grabbed the nearest object (a fork, of all things) and was stabbing it right at the back of Ai's head.

Under ordinary circumstances, Ai could easily handle it. She knew how to take care of herself. Unfortunately, unforeseen circumstances came into play.

For one thing, rich girl tried to interfere. She had seen the attempt, and was trying to prevent it. That, unfortunately, put her directly in the line of fire, proverbially speaking. Her bodyguard was about to intervene, but it was clear that the fork would stab into his Ojou-sama's arm before he could haul the crazy girl away from her.

At least, it would have, but for the efforts of the original target. A hand grabbed the wrist of Bitchy (now Crazy) Girl and twisted, forcing her to let go of the fork. Ai's face was a mask of cool disdain as she twisted further, an audible crack coming from the trapped wrist. Crazy Girl screamed and tried to rake at Ai with the fingernails of her other hand, almost swiping Rich Girl in the process.

Calmly, Ai snared the other hand intended to scratch her eyes out, trapping the enraged Crazy Girl who struggled futilely in Ai's iron grip. Ai sighed and rolled her eyes, then pushed Crazy Girl away from her, right into the baffled bodyguard, who immediately restrained the struggling woman.

"Seriously, pick better groupies next time. Loose cannons like this can't be good." Ai jabbed over her shoulder at the still screeching Crazy Girl, as she turned to face the visibly impressed girl.

"Kamei-sama, are you alright?" The bodyguard had had to resort to knocking out the loony, and now addressed his employer. The Kamei girl smiled.

"I'm alright, Kanzaki. Thanks to _you_." She addressed it to Ai, who had already brushed past her indifferently. She blinked as Ai all but ignored her, ruffling Yuuka's hair good-naturedly and leaving.

"Wait, I wanted to thank you!" Ai didn't even turn back, but merely made a peace sign over her shoulder as they disappeared from view.

Kamei Eri blinked. No one ignored her. _Never_. Kanzaki came to stand protectively next to her as his ojou-sama drifted off into her own world, thinking.

_What a person..._

~*~*~

Two streets away, Ai halted, pulling Yuuka into a quiet alley. Yuuka winced, hoping that she wouldn't be scolded from making such a big commotion.

She was thus entirely surprised when Ai suddenly smiled and patted her head.

"Good job." Yuuka blinked, not understanding. Ai grinned.

"You did very well Yuukarin, just as I expected." Ai cupped Yuuka's cheek fondly. "It turned out better than I could have hoped. You've saved me a lot of time."

"I did...?" Yuuka was baffled, but did not reject Ai's touch. Ai ran her thumb across Yuuka's cheek, before pinching it lightly and letting go.

"Yes, well done." Ai had an enigmatic smile on her face as she slung one arm around Yuuka's shoulder. "It's about time you had a real job, don't you think?"

"Eh?!" Definitely unexpected, but Yuuka couldn't help but feel pleased.

Ai looked proudly at Yuuka. "How about helping me with my next mission? It's time I taught you how it's like on the field anyway."

"Yes!" Yuuka agreed without a second thought, beaming with pride that her Oneesama had finally thought her ready. Ai kissed Yuuka's forehead gently.

"Good girl."


	8. File 08

Disclaimer: I own the landlady too. Damn, do I have to keep doing this for every random entrance of an NPC? Haha.

**

* * *

File #08**

"Ara, is that Takahashi-san? I haven't seen you around in almost 2 months. How was your assignment?"

Ai smiled at the matronly lady who greeted her as she halted at the lobby, an overnight bag in one hand and a black leather camera case slung over one shoulder.

"It was an interesting trip, Fuyutsuki-san. Ah, here's a souvenir from my trip." Ai fumbled around with her baggage for a bit, before producing a small box for her landlady.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" But she accepted the gift anyway, as was normal. "I made sure your apartment was clean while you were away, so you won't have too much trouble settling right in."

"Thank you very much." Ai half turned and reached out from something...or rather, someone. "Come on Yuukarin, it's alright."

"Oh? Who is that?" The landlady squealed when she saw Yuuka hesitantly peek out from behind Ai. "How adorable! Is that..."

"My sister. She's been sick a lot, and was in the care of my mother." Ai explained briefly. Fuyutsuki nodded sympathetically. She had heard of Takahashi's unfortunate family situation, her parents having divorced and Takahashi separated from her mother at a young age.

"Why is your sister here then?" Ai lowered her head.

"My mother...passed away. I guess as her only living relative, the least I could do is to take care of my little sister."

"Oh my!" The landlady assumed a sympathetic, motherly pose almost immediately. Walking around Ai to look at Yuuka, she patted the younger girl on the head. She looked at Ai, who was discreetly dabbing at her eyes.

Ai looked solemn, almost on the verge of tears but still strong enough not to cry. "I hope you'll understand my situation and let her stay with me for now...she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

The landlady nodded. "I understand perfectly. It must be very difficult for the two of you now, so if you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask!" Ai nodded gratefully, reaching into her jacket for an envelope.

"Here's the rent for this month. We'll be in your care." The sisters bowed politely before taking their leave, Yuuka tagging along obediently behind Ai, who had to heave a heavy luggage case into the elevator.

Fuyutsuki looked on as the elevator doors closed, then down at the envelope. Those poor girls! She quietly vowed to shower them with as much care as possible while they were here.

~*~*~

"I didn't know you had an apartment here, Oneesama!" Yuuka looked around the sparsely furnished space that had the bare essentials and nothing else.

Ai grinned. "Doesn't hurt to be prepared for eventualities. I have several places in Tokyo, helps when I need a place to go to." She put down her things, unpacking quickly.

"It's a bit small, but we should be fine." Ai looked up as Yuuka poked her head out of the tiny (and only) window of the small apartment. "Yuuka? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Oneesama! I'm just so excited that I'm actually out here with you." Yuuka quickly crossed back to Ai's side, helping her sort out their belongings. There wasn't that many, and all were rather plain and certainly not expensive. Part of their cover after all.

"Are you feeling alright though? That drug..." Indeed, Yuuka looked paler than usual, a sunken look in her eyes despite the bright spark lingering in the depths. Her small hands twitched spasmodically, barely visible but certainly there without a doubt.

In short, she looked exactly the part of an ill person, not without some help though. Ai had sought the help from a very reliable source to fake the physical appearance of illness in Yuuka. She had had to pay through her nose to have it on such short notice, but haste had been necessary.

"Just a little tired..." On cue, Yuuka yawned, blinking sleepily and looking like hell warmed over. Had Ai not already been privy to the truth, she would have thought that Yuuka was really sick.

"Rest then. I'll wake you for dinner later." Her sister nodded, curling up and falling asleep almost instantly. Ai went back to work mode, checking her email on her cellphone and reading the latest message.

**Done.**

**Takeda**

**P.S. Take care of Yuuka, or else!**

Ai nodded in satisfaction that her demands had been fulfilled. Ta-kun could be extraordinarily efficient when pressed. Only he had the necessary contacts to get what she needed on short notice anyway.

Extracting a plain manila envelope from her bag, Ai idly flipped through all the papers in there. Qualifications, various legal documents, identification...she had all she needed, and more. Ta-kun had even thoughtfully prepared the documentation for Yuuka as well, separated by a crimson divider within the envelope itself.

After ascertaining that all was in place, Ai stood up and inspected her surroundings with care. She had done it once over upon stepping in, but doublechecking hurt no one. Paranoia had kept her alive for long enough, and she wasn't about to relax her guard.

The thorough search produced nothing suspicious, so she sat down by a dozing Yuuka, already in a contemplative silence. Now it was all a matter of waiting for the inevitable.

That and, she would have to create a visible trail to establish the reality of her current identity. Sure, she didn't change her name, but her usual persona left no traces. The current "her" was another person altogether. And regular people had _history_.

"Time to get busy again..."

~*~*~

Eri was bored.

That was the truth, short and simple. She had people, servants really, who would leap to her every whim, but she could barely summon enough interest to actually order them around.

Then again, she was a bit of a homebody, so staying cooped up in her room like this was hardly uncomfortable for her. Rather welcome, actually. If only her father would stop trying to insist that she go out and make more friends, preferably of her own age.

Oh, Eri knew he cared. Kamei Otosuke was a busy man, managing a thriving business on top of the commitments to his previous position with the government. He had little time available for anything outside of work, but he always took time to make sure his precious daughter was safe and happy.

Although Eri really thought that the bodyguards were a bit over the top. She knew her father was obsessively concerned with her safety, but she could do without the constant surveillance. It made things so difficult while trying to talk to other people.

People. She had followers around on campus, attracted by her money and of course, her looks. Eri might not be overtly narcissistic, but she knew she looked good. There had been any number of decent guys who had tried to ask her out, but all their efforts had been thwarted.

For good reason. Eri knew her marriage plans had already been arranged by her father. He did not trust random boys with no background; no, he had to make sure that _his_ son-in-law would be the perfect husband for his beloved daughter. Aka well off, reasonably attentive, decently attractive, and with no obvious bad habits.

In other words, boring. Eri felt that her future husband, whom she had only met once at an _omiai_, was a decent enough man as far as she could tell. However, the problem was that he had _no distinguishing feature_. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't handsome. He was reasonably articulate, but had nothing to say behind his words. In short, as concluded above, boring.

Eri had no complaints about such an arrangement though. Boring equals safe, which meant that her future would be secure, as her father intended. She did wish that she could have at least one exciting experience before having to submit to the inevitable. Just once, something that would titillate her senses, make her feel _alive_, and not be a damn bird in a gilded cage.

_Kami-sama, if you exist, please let me have one last adventure, free from Father's control..._

An earnest prayer from a childish heart. Would it be answered?

Heaven knows.


	9. File 09

Disclaimer: I own the fiance, the waiter, and the story. Nothing else. Sigh. XD

**

* * *

File #09**

The swirl of lights in the tinted liquid really was very pretty, Eri reflected as she stared into the delicate champagne flute she held in one hand. Unusual enough that she was holding an alcoholic beverage; she was, after all, underage.

Not that it mattered at such an event, as long as she didn't go overboard and start slugging drinks at quantities that would make people notice. Or worse, reporters at the event might notice and write about it...which would be bad for her father's image.

Which was why Eri was currently sequestered away in a tiny corner of the grand ballroom, studiously trying to avoid mingling with the assorted socialites. She didn't mind the small talk that much, but after the hideous ordeal of sitting through a 2 hour long awards ceremony, she wasn't sure if she was up to handling any more inane chatter.

That and she enjoyed hiding in corners in general, but never mind that.

Taking a tentative sip at the bubbly champagne, Eri looked around the room with bored eyes. It was all very glittery and bright and luxurious; typical of an upper-class gathering of the political and business elite.

A lesser person would have been awed. Kamei Eri shrugged it off as nothing; as one born to such a life, such sights were commonplace. As was caviar and champagne. It was anything that was _not_ rich that was unusual at such a setting.

She hadn't seen it previously, but there it was, a few slightly shabbily dressed people compared to the usuals. Well, not all that shabby if they were on the streets mingling with regular people (rather impressive actually by regular standards), but rubbing shoulders with the rich was a whole another ball game altogether.

The camera bag slung across one shoulder proclaimed that at least the one that had caught her eye was a photographer, one of many at the event earlier. Journalists too were allowed at post-ceremony events like these, usually keeping to the banquet tables and talking among themselves.

Normally, she wouldn't have spared them a second glance. They were just part of the background, maybe a step or two higher than the furnishing, but they didn't really matter...unless one behaved badly enough for them to start writing unfavorable news, which was to be strenuously avoided at all costs.

Which sort of put these people at a level of regard below normal human beings for the elite, but they were tolerated if not accepted. Part and parcel of fame and fortune, so it was thought.

But what had kept her attention, longer than the single glance she would usually have spared the likes of them, was the fact that she had seen them before. Or rather, _her_.

A flash of memory, of proud, unyielding eyes. Eri shivered, and stared at the figure. What was the girl doing here? A photographer? Journalist? How very unusual, the impression she had gotten from her...

But yet it could be. The cold logic, the eye for observation... Not any ordinary person, this one. But a journalist? Eri had some trouble wrapping her mind around that fact.

Curious now, the turtle left its proverbial shell, discreetly meandering over for a closer look. Skillfully avoiding the clusters of gossiping wives and daughters who would have liked nothing better than to trap her in one of their conversations, Eri made her way closer to the corner by the banquet line where the journalistic types had discreetly commandeered for their own use.

"Kamei-san?" A tentative voice called from off to one side. Eri turned to see her prospective fiance standing a little awkwardly, staring at her like she was a goddess descended.

Eri could get used to that. It fed that little narcissistic piece of her soul, and kept her self esteem up nice and floaty. However, at the current moment she wasn't in any particular need of worship, and so viewed it as more of a mere distraction from her current objective, which was to...

...now where did that woman go to? Eri looked around, but her target had somehow slipped away from where she had last seen her. Feeling slightly deflated, Eri turned her attention back to one Kobayashi Keisuke, who was still waiting for her response.

"Was there something, Kobayashi-san?" She still didn't know him very well, so formalities were the way to go. She smiled at him, trying to make him feel a little better, since he seemed awfully nervous, but the act only got him even more jittery.

"Um, I was thinking, would you like to dance with me?" He didn't seem very much like the responsible 24 year old young man that had impressed her father well enough for him to approve the match. Eri wondered if he was really the heir to a large company...he hardly seemed the confident type, although reports of his business dealings were nothing short of stellar.

"I'll be glad to." She might as well humor him. It couldn't hurt to get to know her future husband a little better, and he really wasn't a terrible person or anything. She was about to reach for his hand when she remembered the glass she was still holding.

"Ah, hold on a moment, let me put this away first." Eri looked around, about to wave for one of the omnipresent waiters to take her glass, when the sudden appearance of one waiter almost directly behind her caused her to stumble, knocked off balance.

In the brief moment of confusion, she managed to lose her grip on her glass, and in her attempt to retrieve it, lost both the glass and what was left of her balance as well. Before she fell, all she managed to think of was how it was a waste of really good champagne...

A heartbeat later, she still hadn't made painful contact with the floor. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was her glass being handed back to her in perfect condition, without a single drop spilled. Her own body was being kept upright by a firm arm around her waist, and she blinked in confusion, trying to process the identity of her savior.

Startled brown locked with clear pools of endless caramel. Reality lost all meaning in that single instant, sound became a distant actuality. She saw herself reflected endlessly in those depths, sucked into them by the unseen waters that went on forever in those clear brown eyes.

And then just as suddenly, it ended. Eri found herself upright and no longer teetering precariously, her drink once again in her hands, and her savior stepping back and relinquishing any hold on her. It was then that Eri realized who it was.

"You!"


	10. File 10

Disclaimer: I own the father. :D And that other random dude. Yup.

**

* * *

File #10**

"Do I know you?"

Eri gaped at the woman. How could she not remember? It wasn't _that _long ago from when they last met. Still clutching her drink in a shaky hand, Eri struggled to find something to say before her savior walked away.

Before she could speak though, another voice overshadowed hers. Her fiance, not pleased by the waiter's mishap that could have been a disaster, had walked up to the hapless man and was threatening to have him fired for scaring his fiancee.

"It's really alright..." Eri tried to interject, but her attempt to enter the conversation was ignored. Around them, a small crowd was gathering around to see what was going on.

"I think that should be enough. The poor man made a mistake. Nothing bad happened, so you don't have to threaten him with his job." Eri turned to see that familiar voice speaking up in defense of the waiter, arms folded. The waiter shot a quick, hopeful look at his only defender.

"A mere stranger should know their place. You're not even on the VIP list, are you? Stay out of this." The tame puppy that had been facing Eri had morphed into a lion on familiar ground. Kobayashi was far more comfortable with handling business opponents and anything else that was impersonal; he only had trouble with pretty girls on a personal basis.

"I don't think I need to be rich to point out an injustice. You're overreacting over nothing." She would have said more, but an older man, also a journalist, quickly walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Cut it out, Takahashi! You're in way over your head." He hissed, trying to yank her away.

Takahashi growled. "Let go of me Itsuki!" She looked disdainfully at her older colleague. "This is why I never joined the establishment; you're all weak ass-kissers."

"You're not with a newspaper? You have no right to be here then." Kobayashi folded his own arms. "Guards!"

Takahashi smiled grimly. "Think again, rich brat. I have every right to be here." With a flourish, she produced a document. "I'm allowed to cover non-classified government events and to be given free passage after outstanding service to the government."

Kobayashi paused, glancing over the paper with some apprehension.

"Alright, I concede that. But don't get cocky, you're just a journalist." Takahashi smiled.

"I'm not really a journalist, I just like to take photos." She raised her camera. "Don't go frowning now, you won't look good on print like that."

Kobayashi instinctively shielded his face, spitting a hasty reply in return. "Fine, whatever. You're not worth my time." He stalked off, and Takahashi lowered her camera smugly.

Only to be roughly turned around by a furious Itsuki.

"Do you know what you just did, kid? That guy you just insulted owns a large share in my paper! We could be in trouble after that little display!"

Takahashi shrugged and firmly removed his hands from her.

"That's very much your business, senpai, not mine." She looked around the room. "Well, there doesn't seem to be very much to do around here now, so I guess I better leave."

"Wait, you little...don't think I won't hit you because you're a girl!" Itsuki hissed, his veins bulging almost purple in his forehead. Takahashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't think I won't hold back just because you're old." She shot right back, turning her back on him. "And remember who's the one who went into a war zone for 6 months. Hint: it's not you."

Itsuki took one step back at the dangerous tone in her voice, muttering vague threats under his breath as he backed off. Takahashi shrugged. Clearly her presence here would no longer be welcome.

Turning away, she started heading towards the exit. Only to be intercepted by a certain someone.

"Wait!" Eri huffed a little as she managed to catch up to her. Takahashi blinked.

"Yes?" Selectively disinterested. Eri sucked in a deep breath.

"Thank you for saving me." A moment of blankness, then comprehension.

"Oh. You're welcome." Takahashi looked at her with amusement. "You chased me all the way out of the room just to say that?"

Eri flushed slightly. "Er, well..." She decided to just go with her gut. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I've seen you before. You know, at the ice cream place. You and your sister."

A whole jumble of sentences strung together. Takahashi merely looked impassively at Eri, at least, until her sister was mentioned. Her brows knit together briefly, a flash of defensive concern flickering momentarily in her eyes.

"I see. What of it?" Eri paused. What did she have to ask of this person? Clearly, there was nothing more linking them, except curiosity, and Eri couldn't very well just randomly grab onto someone for no visible reason.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving then." Takahashi was about to step away when a deep voice halted them both.

"Eri-chan. Here you are." Eri turned to look with wide eyes at the new arrival.

"Father..." Takahashi turned around, facing an imposing man much taller than her, his hair shot with silver, but losing none of his commanding presence for it. The pair locked gazes, cloudy eyes meeting clear russet. Takahashi did not falter, nor back down from that gaze; merely met it with a calm that showed amazing composure.

Kamei Otosuke broke the deadlock first, his eyes shifting to give his daughter a quick once over, as if to ascertain that she was completely safe. Eri fidgeted under her father's penetrating gaze, never fully comfortable by the intensity with which he studied that which he looked upon.

"I heard about the commotion. You are safe, my daughter?" His cloudy eyes showed genuine affection for his only daughter, although the smoky haze that veiled his inner thoughts from shining through his eyes created an unbridgeable distance between father and daughter.

"Yes father." Eri lowered her head. She loved her father, but feared him at the same time. Very few people were able to stand up to him, and Eri was not one of them.

"Good." He turned to give Takahashi another once over, studying the easy grace with with the young woman held herself, much like a dancer...or a fighter. His pupils contracted briefly, but he showed no other outward sign of his instinctive suspicion.

Without a single trace of fear, or even awe, Takahashi merely inclined her head politely at one of the most feared secret agents of the time, backing off a few steps before turning to leave through the front doors.

The elder Kamei watched her go, mentally making a note to check up on this stranger. Anyone who came near his daughter had to be screened; he had no wish to see anyone hurt her, not in the least.

"Come. Keisuke-kun's waiting for you inside." He held out his arm to his daughter, ready to escort her back inside. Eri took it automatically, looked into her father's face, the smile he held, and clouded, unreadable eyes.

She shut her own eyes as they stepped back into the grand ballroom, already missing those calm, clear eyes. Eyes she could drown in safely, and not feel like she was being ensnared in a web of lies.

It was then that Eri realized something. A free thought, independent of her father's wishes.

_I want to see her again._

Just a small thought, a tiny wish, held in her heart. Did not the smallest flame have the potential to grow into a raging fire? Eri did not think of that, could not think of that. There was only the want, and the need. She was a simple person in that aspect.

A small hope could change the world. Eri's wish could lead to great upheaval in her own life.

She just didn't know it yet.


	11. File 11

Disclaimer: There, I don't own the girls. Ah well.

Warning, another scene that justifies the M rating. XD

**

* * *

**

**File #11**

Eri yawned widely as she traipsed groggily down a relatively empty hallway. She had woken up late, thereby missing her early morning class at the university, but she had come anyway. She did have a lesson afterwards in any case, so missing her first class didn't mean she had to miss her second one.

It was not that Eri was that much of a conscientious student; it was just that when she was at school, she was out of the direct surveillance imposed on her by her father. It was the result of numerous attempts involving begging, pleading and assorted other probably underhanded tactics that she managed to get him to agree to have her bodyguards wait outside of campus instead of trailing her like obedient guard dogs.

In any case, they were merely a quick call away, and Eri had the suspicion that her father had probably stuck tracking devices on most of her belongings in case of any kidnapping. He was that kind of man, always planning for the worst case scenario.

Blinking sleepily, Eri peered around the relatively empty premises. Here and there students milled around, some looking just as groggy as Eri did, others being somewhat more alert thanks to the cups of coffee they were nursing in their hands. It was a scene Eri was used to seeing every time she had morning classes; everyone seemed to be a veritable zombie until they had coffee or after noon...whichever came first.

Coffee definitely seemed like the first order of business. Making a quick detour, Eri headed down to the cafe where they sold better coffee than the lousy canned ones from the machine. A few minutes later she emerged with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, sipping contentedly as coherence returned to her brain.

The hot liquid helped to kickstart her cranial functions, which led her to actually start thinking. Naturally, her thought processes followed her whims, which flitted around like a fickle bumblebee in search of pollen. Currently, the object of her thoughts revolved around a certain enigmatic freelance journalist.

Takahashi Ai, age 21. Parents divorced when she was young, custodial rights given to her father. Both parents confirmed dead at present time, sole remaining relative being a younger half sister. Portfolio centering around war-related photography, and was involved in an undisclosed hostage situation overseas that was successfully resolved without much public outcry.

Yes, Eri had done her research. She might not look like it, but she had inherited her father's natural inquisitivity. Plus, her father's name seemed to open doors when it came to accessing archival records in general. Having a government agent for a father _could_ be useful at times.

Frankly, this person fascinated her. The concept of a _woman_, traveling alone and _free_, to dangerous and exotic locales boggled Eri's imagination. For someone who had lived her entire life in metropolitan Tokyo under the watchful eye of numerous custodians and even more bodyguards, that kind of freedom to simply come and go as one willed was completely alien to her.

Eri had been brought up as a proper girl...that is, her place was to be in the household. Traveling for leisure usually meant trips to the other typical shopping and fashion capitals, like Paris or Milan for example. And even that usually involved a small entourage to accompany her as dictated by her domineering father. Eri could not imagine how it was like to simply take a backpack and go off on a trip somewhere, it was a move that never had been available to her.

Thus, a person, a _character_ like one Takahashi Ai fascinated her. That a mere woman could stand up to the men that ran their lives, and be free to explore her own interests...Eri felt seduced by the thought of freedom, though knowing that it could never really be, not for herself.

Her thoughts were briefly interrupted as she turned a corner, running straight into someone else. The resulting scramble was punctuated by the loss of her papers, which were scattered all around her after the collision. She did manage to save her coffee though, if nothing else. Funny how it all worked out.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The stranger babbled, quickly helping to gather up the scattered papers. Eri looked on languidly for a moment, before unhurriedly picking up a few of the pieces closer to her and letting the other girl do most of the work.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. Here, your papers." Eri looked at the girl. Pretty and fashionable, with dark hair and unbelievably fair skin. Shrugging, Eri took the papers back, feeling charitable enough not to throw a fit at the other girl for bumping into her.

They parted ways, shoulders brushing past each other as they moved in opposite directions. The musical jingle of a ringtone lit the air as they passed each other, punctuated by a clear voice as the other girl answered the phone.

"What do you want now?" Pause. "No I refuse to miss class again." Growing fainter now, as the distance between them increased. "Oh all _right_, whatever, be that way. I'll see you..."

_Boyfriend, most likely._ Eri surmised as the other girl went out of earshot, still talking animatedly into her phone. Eri had already lost interest; by the time she reached the next corner her thoughts had already returned to its previous track.

She was that kind of person. Simple, yet complicated. Easy to figure out, yet difficult to understand. The best and worst incorporated.

Kamei Eri wasn't the type to care. She moved purely by passion, reined in only by duty. The two had yet to come into conflict, but it would soon.

Soon.

~*~*~

"You had better have a good reason for making me miss class _again_." A disgruntled Michishige Sayumi glared at a nonchalant Takahashi Ai, who shut her book and looked up with a pleased expression as her companion sat down opposite her.

"I'm paying, as usual. That's really all you need to know." Ai informed Sayu with a matter-of-fact tone, a teasing edge to her voice. Sayu rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, the customer is king...don't tell me you're thinking of _that_ this early in the morning?" And there it was, the counter-thrust. Ai took it with a smile.

"Time enough for _that_ later. I just wanted to see you. Isn't that good enough?"

The look Sayumi gave her was skeptical. When she spoke, it was heavy with sarcasm.

"Watch it, Takahashi. I might almost believe that you're in love with me."

Ai's return smirk was equally ironic. Leaning forward to close the distance between their faces, the older woman flashed a cocky grin.

"Only as much as you are with me, usagi-chan."

The staredown lasted all of a few seconds before Sayu tore her eyes away, rolling them heavenward as she leaned back into her chair.

"Honestly, Ai-chan, you're incorrigible." She just seemed amused now, and her companion equally so. They shared a mutual glance of understanding, the lies and truth they shared making their bond all the more complicated...yet painfully simple at the same time.

"Naturally." Ai laced her fingers together as she gazed intently at Sayu. After a few moments of intense scrutiny, Sayumi finally burst out.

"Now what? Can't keep your eyes off me because I'm just that kawaii?"

Full lips curved into a lazy smile. Ai leaned one side of her face into an upturned palm, staring at Sayu with her head held sideways like that.

"Always the narcissist. I _am_ going to miss you."

Sayu fought the curiosity from her voice. "What, are you going somewhere?"

"Perhaps." Pale fingers played with silken strands of hair. "I'm going to be otherwise...occupied for a while, so I won't be meeting you quite as often. Just letting you know in case you thought I dropped off the face of the earth or something."

Sayu couldn't help but notice the serious note behind the lighthearted tone. She had spent enough time with Ai to be able to sense such things. There were still so many things she didn't know about the older girl, and she was fairly sure she didn't _want_ to know.

"Ah~ That's good, I can finally catch up on my rest for once." She showed none of her concern for Ai, knowing that the latter would not appreciate any unneeded emotion between them. There was only the passion of the flesh between them, and an unspoken camaderie of those who had too much to hide. No more, and no less. The lines had already been drawn from the start.

"You should work out more often, usagi-chan. Your stamina is horrible." Ai teased back, eliciting a light flush across said bunny girl's cheeks.

"You give me enough of a workout any day, why should I bother?" Sayu shot back instantly, and a self-satisfied smirk crossed Ai's face.

"Is that so~ Then you're probably going to gain weight when I'm not around, hmm?"

Sayu snorted. "Contrary to what you think, I actually have other activities to worry about...like rescuing my grade for the semester, no thanks to _you_."

"Touche." Ai seemed pleased by the verbal sparring. Standing up suddenly, she held out her hand to Sayu with a flourish, falling back on her gallant persona.

"Will you do me the honor of keeping me company today, my lady?"

Sayu took the hand. There really was no question about the answer, was there?

~*~*~

Much, _much_ later, they lay tangled between the sheets, panting slightly from their exertions. Well, one was panting slightly. The other was gasping for air like a fish out of water. Ai's comments about Sayu's lack of stamina was not completely unfounded.

"I am _definitely_ going to miss this..." Ai breathed into the back of Sayu's neck, her lips brushing over the numerous marks she had made earlier with her teeth.

There was no response from Sayu, who was still trying to get her world back in focus after the mind-shattering orgasm Ai had just given her. In the darkness of the room, unable to see each other, relying on touch alone to guide them...it was the only time they could not hide, not lie, exposed to each other as they were, naked as the day they were born.

Upon recovering, Sayu squealed again as Ai's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot, before receding to low, continuous moan as Ai continued to explore her with a studied intensity.

"Ah~" Sayu whined softly, whimpering in a way Ai was certain no one could make her do. She was just that confident that no one could get such a response like she could from the younger girl. Arrogance, or perhaps just self-assuredness. It was a matter of pride for her.

"Ah....Ai..." Sayu breathed out, her world already starting to spin around her again as Ai teased her with her hands. Seconds later, her world exploded yet again in another shattering climax.

She actually saw stars this time. Ai leaned down and kissed her temple softly.

"Good girl." The way she always did. Sayu, as usual, would be too busy trying to regain her senses to even...

"Don't die." The whisper cut through the room like a chill wind. A soft, wispy sound, huffed out by someone very much out of breath. Ai stilled, still on top of Sayu, but her hands had frozen.

Clear, watery eyes looking up, through the darkness. They could not see each other, but Ai definitely felt it as Sayu's small hand cupped her cheek, pulling her closer.

"You can't die." Repeated, more firmly this time. Ai closed her eyes, felt the warmth traveling from Sayu's palm and on into her. She leaned into the caress, just briefly.

"You talk too much."

The next time, they came together.

As if it was their first time, as if it would be their last. Past and future didn't exist; there was only the now.

Only the now mattered.

Now and always.


	12. File 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the girls. Everything else is mine. Oh, except the music piece too. XD

**

* * *

**

**File #12**

The soft clink of wine glasses, the swirl of red splashing against the sides. Dark brown met hazed grey, marred only by thin lenses reflecting the soft lighting of the restaurant. Thin lips pursed into a tight smile, geniality coming as naturally as ducks to water.

The two men regarded each other diffidently as they sipped at their own glasses, not really drinking but merely taking the opportunity to observe. Glasses-man put down his glass, looking politely at his senior as his long fingers threaded into each other before him.

"I am glad that we can work together again, Kamei-sama." The younger man seemed less sturdy next to the older but still athletic-looking Kamei Otosuke, whose silver-shot hair lent him a distinguished air but did not indicate any signs of frailty.

"The pleasure is mine." An exchange of pleasantries, after the actual business had already been conducted. The older man set down his glass. "But you should know that I prefer not to mix business with pleasure, Ichijiro."

"Ah yes, of course." A tactical error. A lunch between former acquaintances should not be tainted by matters related to work. That was what Otosuke preferred to maintain. Of course, sometimes the confluence was inevitable. Regrettable, but unavoidable.

"The ambience here is good, is it not?" Ichijiro attempted to shift the topic to inconsequential matters. The meal was simply to please his sometimes finicky business partner and senior in life, and he was anxious to make a good impression on the older man.

"The pianist is moderately skilled." Otosuke allowed, glancing around. The booth allowed some privacy from the rest of the restaurant, but vision around its interior was largely unimpaired. Age old paranoia had ensured that he always picked a location where he could not be easily surprised, regardless of where he went.

"It's a relatively new place, I hope you did not have much trouble locating it." Ichijiro seemed apologetic, almost anxious for approval. Otosuke shook his head shortly.

"Not at all." His smile turned ironic. "Though you will forgive an old man for being late, I hope?"

"Of course! Surely a busy man like yourself will naturally be delayed..." Otosuke tuned the rest of it out. He knew what the man's intentions were, naturally. However, he was not particularly susceptible to bribery nor flattery.

Instead, he kept a close eye out on his surroundings. Never mind that he could afford bodyguards and did have them lurking around, but old habits died hard. That and, considering _how_ he was delayed on his way here, he had every reason to remain cautious.

The music stopped. His gaze shifted sharply to the slightly raised platform in a corner of the dining area, where a grand piano stood. The pianist, a tall girl with a distinctly foreign cast to her face, was talking urgently to the manager, gesturing at her watch with a worried expression on her face.

Ichijiro had also stopped to regard the minor scene outside. At this time of the day, there weren't particularly that many people in the restaurant, and few of the tables were occupied. The pianist appeared slightly agitated that she was apparently not being allowed to leave, and from what little Otosuke could read from her body language, she seemed to be in a hurry.

"Foreigners these days...they should count themselves lucky to employed with the economy in such a state." Ichijiro seemed dismissive of the situation, turning away to look back at Otosuke.

"Of course..." The older man appeared mildly distracted as he started to turn his attention back to his companion across the table, but a new arrival managed to snag his attention. His gaze raked sharply back across that vaguely familiar outline, his mind piecing together the image almost instantly.

_Tokyo's too big for such coincidences._ He thought grimly to himself, tugging contemplatively on his cuffs as he faced the talkative Ichijiro. Instinct warned him of danger; curiosity yearned to take better measure of the one girl who had met his gaze head on and not so much even as blinked.

The hidden dragon smiled to himself as he waved a waiter over. Time to see if the young phoenix would be worthy of its name.

~*~*~

"Are you sure you can play? This is a high-class restaurant, we can't let third-raters in here." The manager seemed rather concerned as he eyed the tiny girl next to his usual pianist.

"Takahashi-san should be fine. You will help me, won't you?" The tall Chinese girl looked positively distressed as she turned pleading eyes on the shorter woman.

"Of course, you go on your way now, your sister's waiting." Takahashi smiled and patted the taller girl's arm. To the manager, she only shot a flippant glance before striding over to sit down by the piano.

"I haven't played in a while, but this should still be tolerable." Soft fingers stroked the keys almost lovingly, coaxing gentle tones from the instrument. She exhaled slowly as she played a few notes, flexing her fingers before setting them back down on the keys.

"Hush now..." Her hands glided over the keys effortlessly. Her eyes seemed oddly distant as fingers picked up the melody effortlessly. The sound was almost eerie, ominous even, but strangely beautiful.

"Nocturne..." She breathed, eyes closed in silent yearning.

_Let our festival begin!_

~*~*~

"That's an unusual tune to hear..." Ichijiro raised an eyebrow as the music began again.

"Interesting choice though." Otosuke observed, calmly taking another sip of wine. His eyes did not leave the pianist. "Certainly, a lot of restrained passion in it."

_And to begin in the middle..._ Kamei Otosuke was a man of fine tuned instincts. And right now instinct told him that there was something to be read from this performance.

"Kamei-sama is well versed in music too?" Ichijiro inquired politely. Otosuke smiled briefly.

"In my free time. It calms me." He tugged at his cuff links again. Though outwardly relaxed, his shoulders were still tense from an earlier encounter. Fending off an attempt on one's life did tend to put one's nerves on edge.

Kamei Otosuke was fully justified in his paranoia given his colorful past and its current effect on his present life. Any less care and he would have been a dead man. Such was his life.

"Regrettably, it seems that my time is short." Ichijiro seemed a little disappointed by the announcement, but inclined his head in acquiescence, calling for the bill. Kamei kept staring at the new pianist, already wondering if his previous action had been correct. Instinct wanted him to leave this character alone; but something above that overruled it.

His daughter, his only child, had unfortunately taken an interest in someone. And if he was not mistaken, that someone was currently playing the piano no less than 10 feet away from him.

He would do anything for his daughter, never mind that he occasionally seemed distant to her. She was all he had, after her mother, his wife, had passed away more than 10 years ago. He would do anything to make her smile, even if it cost him his life.

Not that he intended to pay that much. The elder Kamei was as miserly as a turtle was slow. But he did what had to be done to win the race. That was what was important.

Their eyes met as he stood, and there was no question that she had noticed him, though he felt no malice, or indeed, any other emotion. Just a studying curiosity, as a child would behold some strange new creature and wonder what it does. His own gaze was as frigid as an igloo, revealing nothing.

And then the moment was lost to the music, as she threw herself back into it. Restrained passion had ebbed into a more stately cadence, yet losing none of its yearning, the magic inherent within.

The last note trickled off into stone silence as he stepped out. And waited.

One would come, and he would be ready. When was he ever not?


	13. File 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the girls. There.

* * *

**File #13**

"An~" The tired groan from the back row of the half-filled lecture theater sounded louder than intended no thanks to the acoustics of the place.

However, since everyone else was still in a half awake status with the lecturer yet to be in sight, no one really cared. Neither did the person in question, who flopped over like a dead fish on top of the little writing space attached to her seat.

"...really hurts...owie..." Michishige Sayumi grumbled a half-hearted complaint as she stared out through lidded eyes before letting them flutter shut. Her _whole body_ felt like it had been put through the blender and then spun dry in the nearest washer.

Really, it's been a couple of days since _that_ time, and she _still_ hadn't fully recovered from the aftereffects. Maybe she really did need to improve her stamina...

"Ahh...baka Ai-chan..." She mumbled almost incoherently, her speech slightly slurred as she drifted ever closer to dreamland...only to be yanked out rather abruptly by a sharp tug on her ear.

"Hey! What was that...eh, Gaki-san?" The sleepy Sayumi grinned broadly at the appearance of her senpai, whilst rubbing sheepishly at her ear.

Speaking of ears...she quickly smoothed her sleek black hair over it. She was fairly sure that there were still some faintly visible teeth marks left there...

"Working too hard at your part-time job again, Sayumin?" Same old concern, same old Gaki-san. Or should it be said, _almost_.

Despite her sleepy state, Sayumi was still an observant girl, and there was no way she could have missed the absence of the usual vibrant sparkle in her genki senpai's eyes. Those lively eyes seemed somehow...dead...to her. As if someone had stolen Risa's soul and left an automaton in its place. The instinctive motherly comment was just that: instinctive. The lack of exaggerated reactions sort of highlighted that to her.

"Nn...I suppose you could say so...I'm getting sort of a break for now though." Sayumi started cautiously. With Ai off doing god knows what, she would probably be having less strenuous nights out. Which was good, since she needed the recovery time. Ai's usual generosity when it came to paying her was also very useful, since it meant that she didn't really have to go out with anyone else for the next month or so at least, unless she wanted to.

Thus, with her own financial issues in good shape at the moment, Sayumi turned her attention to her haggard senpai, who looked tired beneath that radiant smile that did not seem as cheerful as usual. Something was obviously wrong with the girl.

"Good to hear. You shouldn't overwork yourself." Always putting others before herself. Sayumi could appreciate that aspect of Gaki-san's character, but honestly, sometimes the older girl really had to learn how to be selfish for her own sake once in a while.

"I'll be fine Gaki-san. How about _you_? You don't look too good..." Sayumi asked intently, but Risa simply smiled gently with a little shake of her head.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little...tired."

Anyone else would have believed her. Sayumi, however, didn't. She _knew_ people, and her instincts when it came to this sort of thing had so far failed to let her down before. Those downcast eyes, that wistful smile, distant expression...something had obviously happened.

"I know that I'm in no place to question you, since we really haven't known each other for all that long..." Here she placed a hand over Risa's pale ones, clasping it tightly. "But as your concerned kouhai, I'm allowed to show my concern right?" Sayumi smiled. "You don't have to keep it all to yourself, really. If you need anyone to talk to, you can always look for me."

Risa looked up, their eyes meeting, and Sayumi was struck again by how lost those eyes were. Her smile was a little more genuine, although still holding that aura of sadness.

"Thanks Sayu, but it's not something you'll be able to understand."

"It's A--Takahashi, isn't it?" Sayumi's voice came out before she could stop herself, and she only just managed to stop herself from calling out Ai's name with that much familiarity. Wouldn't do to show off their underground connections, after all.

The minute flinch as Risa withdrew her hands confirmed the suspicion that Sayu had birthed on the spur of the moment. Sayumi looked at the older girl seated next to her, feeling a surge of pity for her. She knew first-hand how callous Ai could be, sensed it under the facade, even though the woman _could_ be disarmingly sweet when she wanted to be.

Knowing that it was not her place to probe any further than Risa was willing to reveal, Sayumi nodded half to herself since Risa was still looking very intently at her own feet.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me what happened." _I can still see the rope burns on your wrists...ah, Ai-chan, how could you do this to someone like Gaki-san..._ "But if you want to talk about it, I'm always available." A comforting smile from the bunny girl, rewarded with a barely perceptible nod of Risa's lowered head.

"Do remember to take care of yourself though, and..." Sayumi, who had been subconsciously reaching for Risa's outstretched arm, suddenly paused mid-sentence quite abruptly.

"What's this?" Before Risa could react, Sayumi flipped the wrist over to reveal some obviously fresh scars, cuts actually, on the older's lower arm. Risa quickly pulled her arm back into herself, cradling it protectively near her chest. Sayu pinned her senpai with a deadly look.

"Niigaki-senpai...don't tell me...you tried to kill yourself?" She kept her voice low to preventing alerting anyone else, but there was no mistaking the urgency in her tone.

"...it was an accident." Risa was rubbing the marks with her thumb, as if they would disappear by that action alone. Sayumi took another long, hard look at the arm, before raising an eyebrow.

"Right, and I'm no longer ichiban kawaii." The bunny girl's tone held none of its usual lightheartedness. "Gaki-san...Risa...is she really worth it?"

Risa looked up slowly, their gazes penetrating each other. When the older spoke, there was no hesitation nor regret in her voice, only a firm, quiet declaration.

"If I lost her, there's no longer any meaning in this world." In a lower voice, she continued. "If not for Ai-chan, I would be dead. If not for Ai-chan, I wouldn't be me."

A distant smile. Luminous tears lighting up those dulled eyes, making them seem almost alive again.

"Ai-chan is my everything."

Sayumi looked at the broken girl next to her, and silently cursed that damnable flirt into the lowest level of hell for a week for hurting such a wonderful person. She glanced at the scars again, at a loss for what to do and say at the moment.

_Make that two weeks, Takahashi Ai. You and I have a __**lot**__ to talk about the next time you choose to grace me with your presence..._

~*~*~

"Father..." A pouting Kamei Eri whined cutely at her stern parent, hoping that he'd at least reconsider what she had told him. She had been nagging at him for the last few days without any visible result though, not that she was giving up.

Eri could be _very_ stubborn when she really wanted something. As one Kamei Otosuke knew very well, judging from the frown lines that appeared almost permanently set into his forehead.

"Eri-chan...I'm busy right now. We'll talk later. I'll be back in a few hours."

Then he cut her off. Literally. The video screen went blank, a dull buzz signaling that the call had ended. Eri stared at the darkened screen before blowing a raspberry at it childishly, her lips still pursed in an indignant pout.

Her father rarely did that to her. No matter how busy he was, he was never this abrupt with her, unless it was a life-and-death emergency, but how often did that kind of thing happen nowadays? Eri flopped backwards onto her large bed, staring at the ceiling.

After a few moments of zoning out, she rolled back onto her belly and almost smacked her nose into an open book with pages full of delectable sweets. Easily distracted, she went back to her original activity, that is, flipping through the book and admiring all the tasty-looking creations.

Eri was not entirely sure where the time went, but somehow during her picture book frenzy and taking a nice long soak in her bathtub, she managed to wipe out the hours in between the call and her father's return. Idly getting dressed, the sleepy eyed turtle girl wandered down the stairs to wait for her father in the sitting room.

She didn't have to wait long. The ornately carved front doors opened almost majestically, the imposing figure of Kamei Otosuke sweeping in like a king returning to his castle. Eri gave a little yawn as she waved sleepily to her father, giving him a hug as he came in.

"Have you been at home the whole day again, Eri-chan?" His tone was affectionate, though his eyes were somehow a bit sad as he ruffled his daughter's hair, earning a little squeak from Eri as she tried to get the tangles out again.

"I didn't feel like going out." A simple answer that drew a light sigh from her father. Eri didn't see the big deal about going out. She'd rather stay home most of the time. A lot less troublesome.

They were still stuck at the entrance, and since Eri was far shorter than her taller father, she did not immediately notice the smaller shadow behind him. When she did, however, she started briefly, but her father merely smiled blandly, turning to reveal the person behind him.

"Eh?" Eri's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the unexpected visitor. "Ehhhhhhh???"

Otosuke smirked, shooting a glance at the nonchalant girl behind him, who was currently eying Eri with a certain exasperation as if the reaction really wasn't necessary.

"Eri-chan, I remember you wanted to pick up a new instrument a few months ago, so here's your new piano instructor. Don't give up on it again, alright?"

Eri picked up her jaw from her floor, trying to rescue some form of dignity in front of this person. _Thank you daddy!_ She grinned just a little foolishly as she grabbed onto the other girl's hands.

"Nice to meet you again! I'll be in your care!" Eri looked absolutely radiant, prompting a smile from her father in return, although he gave another pointed look at the "instructor".

"Yeah...nice to meet you, _ojou-sama_." Barely a hint of mockery in there, but there was certainly a profound lack of enthusiasm in the whole greeting. A hint of a smile, more a smirk really, graced her features.

"Takahashi Ai, at your service."


	14. File 14

Disclaimer: Don't own the girls. Blah.

* * *

**File #14**

"You do it like this." Slender fingers closed over tense ones, coaxing a smoother movement as the digits glided across ivory keys. Eri had a half frown on her face as she played a reluctant melody, her attention only about halfway on what she was supposed to be doing.

As her instructor, Ai had been incredibly patient with her, although nothing if not impersonal. It was as if the young woman was really here just as a job, and nothing more.

For some reason, that sort of disappointed Eri. She had wanted to try being friends with the girl, but Ai seemed to think that it wasn't really necessary. Oh, she did entertain Eri since she was technically an employee and at least partially subject to the whims and fancies of her ojou-sama, but beyond that Ai always looked profoundly distant, as if her mind was off elsewhere.

Of course, it had just been a few days since her father had brought Ai back as a surprise for her, so Eri could deal with the aloofness for now. She was certain that she could get Ai to like her. Who wouldn't like her? Of her own charms, Eri was at least somewhat confident. Ai would eventually warm up to her. It was just a matter of time.

"Let's take a break." Such words would normally come from the instructor, but in their somewhat unique situation, it was the student who issued such a command. Ai immediately moved away from Eri, shrugging and backing off to a corner, taking out her cellphone and rapidly typing a quick message with nimble fingers, totally ignoring Eri.

Naturally, Eri didn't like that. Who liked being ignored? Determined not to let Ai evade her again this time, she stood and moved closer to the other woman.

"Ai-chan." The casual form of address to someone who was both an instructor and an older person could almost be construed as being rude, but Eri couldn't be any less bothered about propriety at the moment. She had also made it abundantly clear that she wished for Ai to address her casually as well, but Ai had only raised an eyebrow before mockingly continuing to call her "ojou-sama".

The cheekiness was about to drive her mad, one way or another. There was a certain amount of "spoiled brat" mixed into the personality cocktail of one Kamei Eri, what with her being used to getting her own way most of the time. Yet she found it oddly refreshing to be challenged like that, and a bit conflicted as well, since Ai was always so gentle with her during lessons, yet nothing short of uncaring out of it. She just _wished_ the other girl would make up her mind some time.

"Ai-chan." The slight bob of her head indicated that she was listening, although the older girl seemed somewhat absorbed by reading whatever mail that someone had sent her. Reading the sender's name from an upside down view, she managed to catch the words "Yuukarin".

That seemed awfully familiar somehow. Feeling just a tad mischievous, Eri suddenly snatched the phone away from right under Ai's nose, running off a short distance to peek at the message while ignoring at surprised "hey!" that erupted from the slender young woman behind her.

**Oneechan, are you coming back for dinner? Yuuka doesn't like being here alone.**

Ai's reply to that had been succinct yet uncharacteristically (to Eri) sweet.

**I'll always make time for you. Yuuka's a brave girl, right? Don't be scared.**

That was all she managed to read when Ai finally caught up with her and snatched the phone right back. Her dark, doe-like eyes were narrowed. She did not seem pleased.

"Don't act like a common brat, ojou-chan. It's unbecoming of someone of your stature." Ai would have added more, but Eri cut in before she could have said anything else.

"Bring your sister along when you come over next time. The house is big enough for one more person." _And if it'd get you to pay more attention to me instead of your phone..._

The smile came so suddenly that Eri found herself unprepared for the radiance that emanated from the steely face she had come to expect over the last few days. Ai's entire being appeared to light up, and her clear eyes shone with a light that made Eri's heart do a hard double-thump in her chest. A tiny flush crept up her neck to tickle at the bottom of her ears, but she managed to suppress any overt signs of a blush.

Then Ai leaned in close, almost _too_ close for comfort, that Eri blinked and involuntarily took half a step back uncertainly. Before her brain could even process a logical reaction to the sudden intrusion of her personal space, the bright smile on Ai's face turned slightly cheeky again, and the slightly shorter woman flicked Eri on the nose lightly, earning a tiny yelp of protest from the other girl.

"I guess you do have your cute moments too." Ai was still smiling in the way that made her seem so very artless and innocent, which somehow unconsciously drew a hesitant sort of smile out of Eri. She hadn't felt so unsure since...since, well, forever?

"You're not that bad after all huh? _Kamei-chan_." Ai cocked her head to one side, studying Eri critically before walking right past the still flushed girl to sit down at the piano.

"We still have a little time left, so let's play a little more." Almost all business again, but less the sharp edge that it usually carried. Eri turned with a radiant smile on her face.

"Hai!"

~*~*~

Otosuke was a cautious man. Anyone who knew anything about him would know that.

To have let someone like Takahashi into his house was an act that flew against all his usual principles. He knew that the girl was no ordinary person, and he knew just as well that she knew that he knew as well.

Yet he had done it. There was a certain kinship when he had looked her in the eye, the kind of eyes that had seen too much, done too many things beyond that which could be safely mentioned without reprisal. The seemingly young girl barely out of her teens had eyes that were far older than her apparent age suggested. That in itself was automatically suspicious.

He should not have brought her back. But he had. It went against all sensible reason, but the girl had been uncharacteristically upfront with him, for someone who had eyes like that, eyes like _his_. She had looked him in the eye without fear, and in that instant both had _understood_. It was a meeting of minds attuned to the game they were both a part of. Were they both not played by the game even as they attempted to play it? He could respect that, and so did she. Neither one had said a thing though. It would have been meaningless to voice it anyway.

He would not have brought her back for that sole reason alone. Watching the monitors from the shelter of his private office, he watched as his beloved daughter was prompted to smile naturally and even laugh, without any need to satisfy any sort of public view. He knew that his daughter put on a smiling face for his benefit, but years of experience in the field had noticed the subtle frown built into her features like a second skin hidden behind a gleaming facade.

It pained him to see it. As a father, well, he had not been the best father around, but he had tried to give her the best. Whatever she wanted, he could not deny her, not after failing to protect her mother the last time. And if she wanted to associate with a character like Takahashi, he could not stop her...at least not without doing his best to secure her safety.

"I will not harm a single hair on her body, if that's what you're so concerned about." The near-languid promise might not have reassured any other anxious parent, but Otosuke had seen the truth in her eyes, felt the truth of her words jolt like a live current through his well honed instincts.

She had not made any promise about his own. Very well then. If she had an agenda, he would be more than ready to take her on. As long as Eri was safe and happy, he would take this gamble.

He smiled to himself. He might be taking a gamble, but was it not all about manageable risk in the end? He might have been getting older, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. There was no trust between the two, but already he could sense the rising anticipation within him at the challenge. It was something he had missed since being forced to retire due to a certain condition.

The game had already begun. Staring down at the complex board that lay before him, Otosuke felt almost ensnared by the compelling patterns of black and white that snaked across expensive _kaya_ wood. A wry smile twisted his lips.

It would not be easy. But it would be...stimulating. A worthy opponent was always difficult to find.

He placed another counter, the sharp _clack_ of shell against wood ringing through the enclosed room. He watched the white chasing the black, the black circling around the white, in eternal circular continuity. Merely awaiting a single act to break the chain.

_I look forward to your next move, little one._


End file.
